An Hansuke and Naruko Love Story
by Kiki4eva143
Summary: Hansuke Hyuuga goes to Leaf High and is a konoha shinobi, and is one of the shyest guys you'll meet. But when he meets the new girl Naruko his life starts to slowly change. *Gender switch* Kushina is alive and Sakaye(Sasuke) is nicer.
1. Chapter 1

Mee: Hey guys well my first story didn't work out to good. But I started a new one. It's a Gender switch story. And I think I'm going to be doing a lot of these kinds of stories. So tell me what you think.

Hansuke: U-um c-can w-we g-get o-on n-now?

Mee: Hold you horses Hansuke-kun I'm almost done. ;) So I did take some names from another story I read and I really liked them. And those names came from Acumichi. Hansuke anything else you will like to say?

Hansuke: S-she d-doesn't own Naruto! Only Dasho and other OC'S!

Mee: Thanks! Please Review.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Characters Gender switches names:

Hinata Hyuuga -Hansuke Hyuuga

Neji Hyuuga- Nami Hyuuga

Naruto Uzumaki- Naruko Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha- Sakaye Uchiha

Sakura Haruno- Sabuko Haruno

Kakashi Hatake- Kashika Hatake

Shikamaru Nara- Shika Nara

Ino Yamanaka- Inoichi Yamanaka

Choji Akimichi- Chosha Akimichi

Asuma Sarutobi- Amani Sarutobi

Kiba Inuzuka- Kiko Inuzuka

Shino Aburame- Shina Aburame

Kurenai Yuhi- Koshiko Yuhi

Rock Lee- Rya Lee

Tenten- Takane

Might Guy- Might Gen

Sabaku no Temari- Sabaku no temruko

Sabaku no Kankuro- Sabaku no Kuniko

Sabaku no Gaara- Sabaku no Genkiko

Tsunade- Tsuyoshi

Jiraiya- Jinko

Shizune- Shizu

Iruka Umino- Izumi Umino

Hanabi Hyuuga-Han Hyuuga

Konohamaru- Konoha

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

The sun was rising on Konoha. People were slowly walking out of their homes to go to work. Shinobi were heading to the Hokage tower for new missions.

In the Hyuuga mansion on Hyuuga still slept peacefully. The sun was peeking through the blinds and landing in a handsome pale face.

Hansuke Hyuuga slowly opend his eyes. And groaned when he cracked his eyes open. He turned over in his bed and sat up. Yawning and stretching he got out of bed and walked out the door to the backyard. He sat down in front of a grave and smiled.

"Good Morning Mother" He said as he touched the surface of the cold stone. Lavender petals floated around him. He smiled and looked to the sky. He missed his mother so much. He sighed and stood up. "See you later mother. Today we get assigned to our teams."

He walked back into his room and into the bathroom to take a shower. He stepped in and washed up and wondering who will be on his team. He sighed as the water rained down on his strong body. Once he finished he stepped out and got dressed. He looked in the mirror and decides he looked okay. He had beautiful lavender eyes. And short midnight blue hair that stuck up in random places. He wore a Tan hodie vest with a short sleeve lavender shirt. Under that he had a fishnet shirt that went to his elbows. He had fingerless navy blue gloves and he had navy blue shorts. He wrapped bandages on his left leg and put his shuriken and kunai pouch on his right leg. He then put on blue ninja sandals and tied his leaf headband around his neck. He then walked out his room and down the white halls to the kitchen.

When he got there he saw his father. Hiashi Hyuuga drinking tea.

"G-good m-morning f-father" he said while he bowed to his father. Hansuke then walked over to the table and sat down and grabbed a cinnamon bun.

"Good Morning Hansuke, are you ready for getting put on a team today." His father asked.

Hansuke looked up from his cinnamon bun a little shocked that he heard but he is was the Hyuuga clan head so why wouldn't he know."I-I'm v-very e-excited f-f-father." He said looking at his father.

"That's good" His father looked at him while he ate. He then looked at his watch and notice it was time for Hansuke morning training. "Ah Hansuke it's time for you-"He looked up to see Hansuke half way out the door.

"Oi thanks father later." Hansuke said while running out the door.

Hiashi blinked as his son ran out the door. And didn't even stutter when he had talked. He stared at the door for awhile and then his youngest son walked in with a slightly confused look on his face.

Han Hyuuga looked at his father still confused.

"Uh Good Morning father, did you know Hansuke-nii-san could run so fast." He asked while sitting down.

Hiashi looked at him and shook his head. "No I didn't. "He said. 'Well Hina it looks like our son has been training really hard. I wonder how fast he really is.' He thought as a small smile graced his lips. He shaked his head and went back to eating his breakfast.

_**With Hansuke and Dasho**_

He had been training for awhile but wasn't keeping track of time. He once again got into the Hyuuga stance and activated his Byakugan and ran towards Dasho's clone.

"8 trigrams 4 palms"

"8 palms"

"12 palms"

"24 palms"

"32 palms"

"64 palms" with one final blow and Dasho clone popped.

"Very good Hansuke-sama this ti-"Dasho was cut off by a maid opening the door.

"Excuse me Dasho-san but Hansuke-sama is going to be late for school if he does-"she was caught off guard when a blur ran past her. She spun in a circle and was about to fall when Dasho caught her.

"Sorry about that suma-san today's a big day for him and he's in a rush now." He laughed lightly and helped her up.

"Oh okay thank you" she blushed and gave a small smile. She bowed and left.

_**With Hansuke**_

Hansuke ran down the street to Leaf High Shinobi School. He had completely forgotten about the teams being matched up today. As he was running he suddenly bumped into someone and the person fell to the floor. He looked down and blushed at the girl on the ground. She had long blond hair that was in a high ponytail with two bangs on the side of her face. She had beautiful blue eyes and three whisker marks on each check. And full lips. She had on a tight black shirt that covered her large D cup breast the shirt had a v neck so it showed some cleavage. She also had on a fishnet shirt under that went to her belly button and showed some skin. She then had on a small half jacket that was opened that was orange and black on top. And black fingerless gloves covered her hands. He then looked down more and saw she had on a short orange skirt on the sides that went down the middle of her legs because of the slits on the side. With fishnet leggings that went to her knees and had black Shinobi sandals on.

Hansuke had never met this girl before. And she was so beautiful he couldn't stop staring at her until he heard her spoke.

"Ow that hurt watch were your going next ti-"she looked up and gasped at the handsome male in front of her.

"Um I-I'm s-sorry I w-was i-in a r-rush a-and d—didn't s-see y-you." Hansuke said while helping her up. "I'm Hansuke Hyuuga. And y-you."

"Uzumaki Naruko." She said in a breathy voice. "What are you in a rush for" she asked.

He saw her blush and thought it was cute."Oh to school I'm running a little late." He said

"Oh I'm new her see." She giggled while pointing to her Headband on her head she the smiled."I'm looking for Leaf High do you know where it is." She asked.

"o-oh y-yeah t-that's w-where I'm g-going w-would y-you like to walk with me." He asked blushing. He scratched the back of his head with his eyes cast down. He gave a nervous laugh as he waited for an answer.

She blushed and thought it be nice. She gave a goofy smile."Yes that would be nice Hansuke-kun. Which way."

Hansuke was shocked at the suffix but smiled and nodded. He then pointed in the direction."That way Naruko-chan."

She smiled and then grabbed his hand and ran in the direction he pointed in. Hansuke blushed a deeper red at the contact but smiled.

When they got to Leaf High she hugged him and they went their separate ways for now.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Mee: Well later guys thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please review.

Naruko: BYE YOU GUYS!

Hansuke: I h-hoped y-you e-enjoyed i-it

All: Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2: The New teams

Hey you guys! So what did you think about chapter one? Well please review, right Hansuke and Naruko?

Naruko: Ohhh yeahh I loved it I got to meet Hansuke-kun. *she runs over and hugs him.*

Hansuke: AHH! Naruko-Chan!

Mee: Haha so cute well thennn. Sakaye can you let them know please?

Sakaye: Hn. She doesn't own Naruto and some characters are from Acumichi. And she only owns Dasho and other OC'S

Mee: Ha thanks Sakaye. Well later!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Hansuke in his row and looked around the room to see everyone talking to someone. He just put his head down and waited for Izumi-sensei to start class.

Izumi had long black hair that was in a low ponytail with her headband on her head. She had chocolate brown eyes and a cut across her nose. She wore the stander chunin outfit that fit her curves nicely and black Shinobi sandals on. She smiles at her class. "Good Morning class today we have a new student joining us today." Izumi said while the class got quiet.

She looked to the door and waved whoever was there in. Some people gasped at how beautiful she was and some just groaned knowing there was more competition.

She looked around the room and spotted Hansuke with his head down.

"Hansuke-kun!" She yelled his head shoot up at the voice and was just able to see a blonde blur run up to him and tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"H-hello N-Naruko-Chan" he said as she got up. He looked and saw shocked faces

Some guys were upset that the Hyuuga got the hot new girl. And some girls were upset that he was Hansuke seemed to be claimed already. And others were just surprised.

Sakaye smirked as she saw her nii-san get all happy over the Hyuuga. Naruko didn't even she her. Or maybe she didn't remember here it had been 12 years.

"We get to be in the same class." She smiled and he chuckled lightly. "Maybe the same team too." She gave him a hug and winked at him and she walked to the front of the room.

Hansuke just shook his head and sat down while laughing lightly.

"Ok then how about you introduce yourself to the class." Izumi said.

"Kay nee-san." Naruko said. "Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruko. I'm 17 and my dad was the Forth Hokage. But died when the nine-tails attacked." She paused and looked sad for a moment but cheered up. "My mom is Uzumaki Kushina. And Izumi-sensei is my nee-san and so is Sakaye-teme." She stuck her tongue out at Sakaye. And Sakaye did it right back with a light smile." And I'm going to be the first female Hokage believe it!" she yelled "All done Nii-san."

Izumi smiled at how much Naruko had grown since she last saw her."Ok then why don't you go sit next to Hansuke-san?"

Naruko nodded and took out a special Kuni and through it to Hansuke. "Hansuke catch." She yelled and Hansuke caught it easily. Naruko smiled and made a hand seal. She then disappeared the reappeared next Hansuke.

She smiled at him and Hansuke just blushed and chuckled.

While everyone else shocked and started to whisper.

"That's the Forth's move."

"She really is the daughter of the yellow flash."

"Damn she's so hot."

Izumi laughed "All right class it's time for you to be put in teams."

"Team 10 will be Inoichi Yamanaka, Shika Nara and Chosha Akimichi" There was a sigh and then two people high fived.

"Team 8 will be, Kiko Inuzuka, Shina Aburame and Sabuko Haruno."

"And Team 7 will be Sakaye Uchiha, Hansuke Hyuuga and Naruko Uzumaki."

Sakaye smiled knowing her best friend was on her team and they could finally catch up.

Naruko cheered "Yay! I'm with Hansuke-Kun and Sakaye-Teme." She said giggling when Sakaye glared at her. "Sorry Sakaye-Nii."

Hansuke smile knowing her was with Naruko and that there wasn't a fan girl on his team.

Izumi shook her head and laughed at her energy. "Ok you guys have 2 hour lunch break until your senseis will be here to get you." She said "Oh and don't forget girls you have class with Anko in one week and boys you have class with Ibiki the same time. You're dismissed."

Naruko ran to Sakaye and gave her a hug. "Get off me dobe" Sakaye said in joking way.

Naruko let go but was mumbling about"nii-san being a mean stupid teme." She pouted

Sakaye smirked at how cute she was being. Hansuke put his hand on Naruko's shoulder "I-It's o-okay N-Naruko-chan." He said. She looked up and smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Hansuke-kun. So you guys wanna go eat now. "She asked Sakaye nodded and so did Hansuke. Naruko then grabbed both there hands and ran off.

_**5 Minutes Later**_

They sat on a bench under a nice Sakura tree and ate. They talked for awhile and Naruko told them about her time away from the village. They then saw some figures shadows.

Sakaye then looked up and groaned at the pink haired and blond haired boys.

Naruko chuckled at her nii-san.

"Hey Sakaye-Chan" They both said together. They then looked at each other with glares.

Sakaye just turned away from them with a scowl on her face.

"Sakaye-nii who are you friends." Naruko said shyly knowing it will piss Sakaye off later. Hansuke just sat there and laughed to himself at how Naruko just talked knowing that Sakaye would fall in her trap.

Sakaye glared at Naruko and then sighed. "Fine." She said "The one with the pink hair is Sabuko Haruno and Blondie is Inoichi Yamanaka." She said. She then whispered to Naruko."They are my fan-boys".

Naruko laughed and looked at them. Sabuko had bright pink short hair that stuck up in random places. He wore a green vest that was opened showing a pink shirt under with white circle on both sleeves. He wore tan shorts that went to his knees and both legs were wrapped. He also had on blue Shinobi sandals. He wore his headband on his forehead and had bright olive green eyes.

Naruko then looked to Inoichi. He had blonde hair with along bang covering his left eye and a ponytail that went to his shoulders. He had light blue eyes. He wore purple t-shirt and had a fishnet shirt under it. He wore tan pants that went to his ankles and had on black Shinobi sandals. And wore his headband around his waist.

Naruko smiled." Hi I'm Naruko nice to meet you." She said while sticking out her hand for them to shake.

Sabuko shook her hand and smiled."Nice to meet you to Naruko-san."

Inoichi smirked "Nice to meet you too Naruko, you're pretty cute." Inoichi said while looking at her. He smirked when Naruko blushed.

Sakaye growled at him "Leave her alone Blondie." She said.

Inoichi smirk got bigger "or what Sakaye-Chan you never paid me any attention he walked up to Naruko and grabbed her waist.

Hansuke stood up and appeared in front of Naruko and pushed Inoichi off. "If I were you I would leave MY Naruko-Chan alone or else." He said.

Inoichi smiled "or what Hyuuga. You don't want me to be around you little girlfriend.

Hansuke blushed but still kept his stance. "Inoichi." He said

Inoichi laughed "Calm down Hansuke you know Sakaye's the only girl for me right now." He said.

Hansuke calmed down and shock his head.

Sabuko just stood there and when Inoichi came back over he hit him on the head. "Sorry for that we will be going now. By Sakaye-Chan, Hansuke-san and Naruko-san" He waved and pulled Inoichi with him.

Hansuke looked at Naruko and saw her still frozen in her spot. "You ok Naruko-chan."

She blinked a few times and looked to him she then tackled him in a hug and they fell to the ground. "Thank you Hansuke-kun." She said in his chest.

Hansuke blushed this is the second time this happened today.

Sakaye smirked. 'They are so going to hook up' she thought. "So love birds we have an hour what do you want to do."

The two blushed and jumped apart.

Naruko then smiled "Can we look around. Pleaseee Sakaye-nii"

Sakaye smiled and nodded.

AND Hansuke just shrugged and they walked off.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Thanks guys please review later!


	3. Chapter 3

Mee: So hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been really busy with school and stuff.

But here is a new chapter. Hey Hansuke how have you been?

Hansuke: I'm d-doing g-good kiki-chan.

Mee: That's good. So where's Naruko.

Hansuke: H-her and Sakaye are walking around somewhere.

Mee: Ohhh well then can you tell the viewers then.

Hansuke: O-ok. K-kiki-chan doesn't own Naruto and some of the gender switch characters only the OC'S. So please review and give some ideas for the next chapters.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

After walking around the village for awhile the three friends decide it was time to go back to school. When they got back they still had a few minutes to hang out. They sat down and started talking when some people came up to them. One of the girls had a rather big dog with her.

"Hey Naruko I'm Kiko and this is Akuma." She said pointing to the dog.

"Hello kiko and Akuma" Naruko said while giggling when Akuma licked her hand. Naruko looked at Kiko and saw she had long brown hair that went to her back. Her eyes were like little silts. She wore a short grey jacket with black fur aro45d the edges of the bottom, sleves and hood. And she also had a black shirt that covered her stomach. She then had on a short grey skirt with fishnet leggings and black Shinobi sandals.

Kiko saw her looking at her and laughed. "Like what you see" She said laughing while posing.

Naruko just laughed and nodded. "Yeah I love your jacket."

Kiko smiled "Thanks. Oh and by the way this is Shina." Kiko said while pointing to the girl next to her.

She had on a long trench coat that flared opened once it got to her stomach. It covered he face so you couldn't see her mouth and she wore black sunglasses so you couldn't see her eyes. And she had her brown hair in a messy bun. She then wore black pants that went to the middle of her calves and black Shinobi sandals. "Hello Naruko-san" Shina said

"Hello Shina-san it's nice to meet you but please just call me Naruko." Naruko said and Shina nodded. Naruko then looked to the other two girls." And who are you guys." She asked.

One of them rolled their eyes and muttered 'troublesome'

Naruko raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Said girl sighed "I'm Shika and this is Chosa." She said pointing next to her,

"Hi there" Chosa said while eating some chips.

Shika had black hair that was in a ponytail that kind of looked like an overgrown pineapple. She wore a green and tan half jacket with a black shirt and fishnet underneath. Shad on tan shorts and fishnet leggings coming from ankle to knee on one side and from her shorts to her knee on the other. And black Shinobi sandals.

Chosa was bigger but still had a nice body. She wore her hair out and wavy. She had on a green kimono like shirt with a blue scarf around her neck and a tan undershirt. And she wore pants that went to the middle of her calves. And blue Shinobi sandals.

Naruko giggled when Shika went and sat down and fell asleep on the desk.

"It's nice to meet you Chosa and Shika."She said

Shika just grunted which made Naruko laugh. Chosa just rolled her eyes at her lazy friend and waved to Naruko." We'll catch you later Naruko, Hansuke and Sakaye" Chosa said while going to sit next to her sleeping friend.

Naruko giggled and waved back "Kay" she said turning back to her two friends.

"Nee-san why do you seem so quiet." Naruko asked

"Itachi left a couple years back. He left you something though. We can go to my house after school so mom can give it to you." Sakaye said.

"Oh alright then. Hansuke-Kun would you like to come." Naruko asked

Hansuke thought about it. He was suppose to train with Han after school. "I d-don't k-know. I-I w-was suppose to t-train w-with m-my brother." He said

Naruko grabbed onto his right arm and laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with wide eyes that just mad Hansuke melt inside. He blushed turning a Shade of red. "Please Hansuke-kun" She purred out. "I need someone to walk me home afterwards. I still don't know my way around." She lied. She knew this place like the back of her hand she just wanted to spend some time with the Hyuuga.

Sakaye was about to say something when Naruko glared at her and she giggled laying her head back on the table to watch the show.

Hansuke turned a dark shade of red from the contact as she started to draw circles on his arm and at the fact she wanted him to walk her home. "U-um I-I g-guess it w-will b-be o-ok I-if I c-come." He said

Naruko smirked in her head 'works every time.' She gave of a foxy grin and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Hansuke-Kun." She said cheerfully not noticing that Hansuke had fainted. Sakaye did a small water jutsu to wake the Hyuuga up.

He jumped a little and looked around. Noticing he was in the classroom still. "What happened to me?"He said

"Wow you didn't stutter. I'm impressed. Oh and Naruko kissed you and you fainted." Sakaye said with a smirk gracing her lips.

"O-oh" He said with a heavy blush.

Just then the door opend and a woman with long black hair came in the room. She had on the regular jōnin uniform and an unlit cigarette in her mouth. "Team 10" She said. Inoichi, Shika and Chosa all stood up and walked over to the woman. "Alright then, let's go" She said as they left.

About 20 minutes later another person came in the room. This time a male. He had short wavy black hair and bright red eyes. He had a Bandage like shirt and black pants. "Team8 please" He said. Kiko and Akuma, Sabuko and Shina all stood and walked down."Hmm ok then this way" He said and led them out the door.

_**Hour Later**_

Team 7 sat and waited long enough and Naruko was starting to lose her patience she stood up and started pacing around the room. Hansuke all though looked calm was cursing up a storm in his head. Sakaye just rolled her eyes and went through hand seals. Just the then door opened to revel a tall woman with silver spiky long hair. She had on a mask that covered up to her nose and wore a standard jōnin uniform. And her head band covered her left eye.

Naruko looked at her with wide eyes. She hadn't seen that face in forever.

"Nee-san! You're our sensei." She said.

She laughed "Yes Naruko-Chan I am. Oi Hello Sakaye-chan." She said

"Hi Nee-san." Sakaye said.

"Alright you three met me on the roof in 5 minutes." And she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They just shrugged and went to the roof. When they got there Sensei was waiting for them. They sat down on the steps.

"Alright let's start by introducing ourselves." She said.

"How do you mean Nee-san" Naruko asked

"Like your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." She said

"W-why d-don't you g-go first sensei."Hansuke said.

"Ok then. My name is Kashika Hatake. I likes are to read and train. My dislikes are Gen and her stupid challenges. My dreams for the future I don't know yet." She finished "Alright how about we start with the Hyuuga."

Hansuke nodded. "My name is Hansuke Hyuuga. I like cinnamon rolls, training, Flower pressing and singing. I dislike how the Hyuuga's have the caged bird seal and how my cousin Nami talks about fate and how she acts. And my dreams for the future are to prove to my father I am not week and can be a strong clan head. Then I want to start a family." He said while glancing at Naruko. That didn't go unnoticed by Kashika.

Kashika smirked 'Seems like the Hyuuga likes Naruko already. This should be good. "Ok the Emo your next. Kashika chuckled at her nickname while Sakaye glared. Oh how she hated the name since she started calling her that.

"Hn. My name is Sakaye Uchiha. I like to train and hang out with Naruko and Hansuke. And I like tomatoes. I dislike a lot of things. And my goal for the future or as I would say ambition is to kill a certain man with some help." She smiled at her two teammates and they smiled back." And to rebuild my clan noticing it's just me and my mom now." She said

Kashika nodded.

Naruko looked confused "Wait what happened to your clan.

Sakaye just looked at her "Tell you later." She said. Hansuke looked down knowing what happened already.

"Ok then" Naruko said. Kashika then looked to Naruko. "Ok Fox-Chan your turn"

Naruko frowned but talked anyways." My name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, but I just go by Uzumaki Naruko. I like training with Sakaye, Hansuke-Kun and my twin brother Naruto. I love learning new jutsu and Ramen. I hate the three minutes it takes to heat up Ramen, people that leave their friends. And bad guys. My goal is to be the first female Hokage! Believe it!" she said "Oh and I want to have a family too." She took a quick look at Hansuke.

Kashika smiled 'Just like you Minato-sensei' "Alright then tomorrow we will have a test to test your skills and to see if you are really ninja material. Meet me at training ground 7 at 6:00. Oh ad I advise you not to eat breakfast or you will puke." She then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The three friends looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok then to my house I guess." Sakaye said. The other two nodded and they walked off towards the Uchiha compound.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Well that's the end of this chapter. I'll try and update soon.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Mee: So Hey guys! Updated faster this time. Sorry for all the spelling errors I've had in my past chapters I'm going to try and do better.

Kashiko: Yo! Kiki-Chan and readers.

Mee: Hey Kashi-Sensei! You're just in time to tell the readers what's up.

Kashiko: Sure thing. Kiki-Chan doesn't own Naruto and some of the gender switch names. She only owns Dasho and other OC's. Oh and please review. *Disappears in a swirl of leaves*

Mee:*Sweet drop* Ok then let's get this story going

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Team 7 was making their way to the Uchiha compound so Naruko could go see Mikoto and to get this gift from Itachi. Naruko saw the gates and got excited. So she ran in, she couldn't wait to see everybody again. When she ran in she stopped cold in her tracks when she saw that there was no one around. Sakaye just walked past her with her eyes closed. Hansuke looked at Naruto sadly before he kept walking.

"Sakaye-nee what happened? Where is everyone?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Sakaye sighed and opened her eyes to look around before answering." I'll tell you once we get to the house so mom will be there too."

Naruko nodded and kept walking with the other two teens. They made their way to the largest house and slipped off their shoes before walking in.

"Mom I'm home" Sakaye yelled "Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen dear" Her mom yelled back.

They made their way to the kitchen with Sakaye walking in first. "Hey mom guess who's here." She said

"Who?" Her mom said still cooking with her back turned to them.

"Naruko" She said.

" Hii Kaa-san" Naruko said walking in the room with Hansuke at tow.

Sakaye's mom turned around at the name and the sound of the voice. Her eyes widen when she saw who it was. Standing right in front of her was a beautiful blond teen, with big blue eyes. Three whisker marks on each cheek and a big grin on her lovely face. Mikoto's hand went up and covered her mouth as tears came in her eyes." O my gosh. Naruko honey is it really you?" she asked walking closer to said girl.

"Yes Mikoto it's really me." Naruko said meeting the woman half way and embracing her second mom.

"Wow you're so grown and beautiful. When did you get back? How is your mother?'" Mikoto asked after letting the girl go.

Naruko smiled. "Thank you Kaa-san and we just got back yesterday and my mom is fine she was planning to come by tomorrow. If that's ok with you?" She asked

Mikoto nodded "Of course Hun that's fine with me. We can have dinner tomorrow t-"She stopped mid-sentence when she notice someone else in the room. She looked to where Naruko was standing before and saw a handsome young man. She notices his pale lavender eyes. 'A Hyuuga' she thought.

She smiled at him, while he blushed and looked away when she did that. This caused Mikoto to laugh lightly.

"Well hello there. I didn't see you there. And who might you be?" She asked

Hansuke looked up at her smiling face and gave a light smile back. He then bowed to her. "Hello Uchiha-sama I am Hansuke Hyuuga. It's nice to finally meet you." He said still with a bow.

"Please stand my dear boy there is no need to bow and please just call me Mikoto." She said to him and he stood and smiled with a nodded. She pouted for a moment 'He doesn't remember me'.

"Kaa-san where did you put the gift _Itachi _left" Sakaye asked spitting out Itachi's name.

Mikoto sighed and walked out the room beckoning for them to follow. She led them to the living room and the three teens sat down. With Naruko jumping into her favorite chair causing Mikoto and Sakaye to chuckle. Mikoto then went into a closet that was in the room and pulled out a long slender box and handed it to Naruko.

Narukos eyes went wide when she looked at the box and ran her fingers on the cover of the wooden box. She read the engraving on the box that read 'To Fox-Chan from weasel'. She giggled at the name she use to call Itachi. She looked up at Mikoto and Sakaye and they both nodded for her to open it. She then looked to Hansuke who smiled and nodded as well. She went to the laches and opened the box her eyes went wide and she gasped as she pulled out a full size katana. 'It's so beautiful' she thought while looking it over. On the handle there was a picture of all the nature elements. On one crease were flames representing fire, on the other were small pebbles representing earth. On the next crease was a thunder cloud with lighting shooting out to represent lightning. And then a beautiful waterfall on the last side. She then pulled it out of the holder and looked at the blade and notice that there were cuttings in it to make it look like wind. She stood and did a few slashes with it and it felt so right. She then looked back in the box and saw a scroll. She put the sword down and picked up the scroll and read it.

_Dear Fox-Chan_

_Hey there foxy. I see you got the sword I left for you. You're most likely wondering why I'm not there and I would tell you but I think it will be best for Sakaye or mom to tell you if they haven't already. If you do or don't already know I just want to say sorry and it's ok to be mad at me. But I had to do it for the safety of the village and I couldn't bring myself to hurt my mom or sister. But getting back to the sword as you can see on each side of the handle are the different elements and on the markings on the sword would be for wind because I know you have more control over you wind chakra even though you have at least 4 elements. This sword is able to wield all your chakra natures so put it to good use. I'll be watching you, Sakaye and mom so nothing happens to you. I love you guys very much but please be careful and once again I'm very sorry. Now go practice using your new sword._

_Love_

_Itachi_

_P.S oh and make sure you please don't show this to Sakaye or mom I'll be getting in touch with you guys soon._

When I finished reading I had tears in my eyes and looked up to the other people in the room. Hansuke walked over to me and pulled me into an embrace that I gladly accepted. She lend her head on his shoulder once she calmed down. "What happened? What did he do?" she asked

Both Sakaye and Mikoto looked at each other and sighed.

"Well dear 5 years back me and Sakaye were walking home from shopping. When we got here there were bodies on the ground everywhere. Me and Sakaye got very scared and started running towards the house while checking to see if there was anyone left, but there wasn't anyone. When we got to the house we heard two people arguing in the dojo so we ran there. When we opened the door we saw Itachi stab Fugaku in the chest and killing him. We were crying by the time he noticed us. He walked to us and I thought he was going to attack us next so I got in a stance. He rushed at me but instead of hurting me he hugged me and whispered that he loved us and it was is mission to do this and he was sorry. And that to tell Sakaye what he said and he disappeared. I was so heartbroken but understood. I felt something in my hand and I looked down and saw a scroll in my hand and opened it. It read

_Dear Mother _

_I am very sorry and love you very much. I will explain everything in due time. I'll be watching to make sure you guys are safe. If you go in my room in the top drawer should be some money. I want you to give it to Sakaye when she starts getting into all her teenage girl stuff. Anyways I'll write to you soon. Once again I love you. Good Bye Kaa-san_

_Love,_

_Itachi_

I cried harder and I looked down and saw Sakaye had passed out. I sighed and picked her up and layed her in her room. I went to my room and passed out as well. All I remember after that was waking up the next day to all the bodies moved and the place cleaned up. The Hokage left a note saying he had people over there earlier this morning to clean the place up. And I just went back to sleep." Mikoto finished

Both Naruko and Sakaye were now crying after the story. Hansuke looked like he wanted to cry too, but didn't so he wouldn't look soft or ruin the Hyuuga name so he just let each girl cry on his shoulder. The girls finally settled down.

"Well that's awful. I was hoping to see everyone too. Well I'll guess we'll have to wait to see if he sends any word unless he's died." Naruko said

Sakaye sighed and nodded. No matter how much she wanted to kill him for killing their clan she still loved him very much and would like to hear what he had to say about the whole thing.

"Well then since that sob story is all over. How about we go train and try out that new sword you got there. Itachi left me one to its pretty sweet. Hey Hansuke-kun would you like a weapon we can head to the shop real quick and get you one." Sakaye said

"T-that w-would b-be n-nice b-but I d-don't think I can afford it r-right n-now." Hansuke said looking down.

Mikoto laughed kindly at the boy. "Don't worry about it Hansuke-kun it's on me. Think of it as a gift for becoming a shinobi." She said

Hansuke looked up surprised and looked at her smiling face before smiling back and nodding.

_10 minutes later_

The group of four walked into a shop. Naruko and Hansuke's eyes went wide at all the varieties of weapons. They soon saw a man walk out from the back of the store.

"Hello Tenji-san how are you." Mikoto asked the man once he came up to them.

"I'm fine Mikoto and you?" Tenji asked

"Fine thank you" She said

"Hi Tenji-san" Sakaye said

Tenji smiled and gave the girl a hug "Hello Sakaye-Chan." He said he then notices the other two teens that were with them. Sakaye looked back to see who he was looking at and smiled.

"Those are my friends and team mates. Naruko and Hansuke" she said to the man

Tenji nodded knowing exactly who they were. "Hello Naruko-sama and Hansuke-sama" he said

The two blushed and bowed "Hello Tenji –san" They said together. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well then what can I get for you guys" Tenji said to the group.

"Well we're looking for a weapon for Hansuke-kun. And maybe some extra stuff for the girls since they already have katanas." Mikoto said

Tenji nodded and looked to Hansuke. "Well then if you just walk down this path and the weapon that works best for you will come to you. And once it comes to you, you will feel like a natural in using it." He said

Hansuke and Naruko looked confused. Sakaye smirked at the two. "Seriously it comes to you just go" she said to him.

Hansuke hesitated and then nodded. He started to walk down the path. Just when he thought that no weapon was going to choose him he saw two things coming at him from both sides.

"Byakugan" He said and his blood line turned on and he caught the two items and went straight into a stance.

Tenji watched on with amazement at the young Hyuuga he then handed Sakaye her sword she keeps at the shop when she helps out. He nodded to her and she knew the drill. She had to attack and she if he was a natural with these weapons or if he need to try again.

She sped towards him with her sword up high and about to come down on him when he turned and the three swords clashed together. He pushed her back and came at her again slicing at her with both swords. She blocked the strike with her own sword. They jumped back. Hansuke then charged one of his swords with fire chakra and the other with water chakra. Sakaye saw this and charged her blade with lightning chakra. They ran towards each other again they slashed for a while and soon jumped back and went back to regular sword fight. They ran to each other again but right when Sakaye was going to hit him he disappeared and she then felt two blades against her neck. She smirked at his skills. 'Yup these are made for him.' She thought.

Tenji then walked up to the two. He smiled at Hansuke as the two stopped there match. "Those seem to be the ones for you Hansuke-sama. It's surprising though those two swords haven't gone to anyone in 17 years." He said

"Why is that" Naruko asked as she made her way towards them with Mikoto.

Tenji smiled at her noticing they all had the same questioning look. Not including Mikoto. "Well those two swords belonged to the 4th Hokage. They haven't found anyone to match up with since he died." He said

The three kids went wide eyed.

"Those belong to my father." Naruko asked

Tenji nodded "Yes they did. He was a fine young man. I believe he got accepted by the swords around the same age as you guys." He said "Oh I also have something for you Naruko-sama." He said while walking to the counter and taking a box from underneath. And handing it to her.

She bowed to him and opened the box. Her eyes widened at what was inside but she then smiled. Inside the box was a whole lot of the three prong kunai that her dad and now she use for Flying Thunder God. She bowed again. "Thank you Tenji-san I need some more of these." She said smiling.

"No problem." Tenji said

Naruko smiled again and then gave Sakaye and Mikoto one of the kunai. "Just in case there's ever a problem I'll know and I'll be able to come and help. Hansuke-kun you still have the one from earlier right?" She asked him.

He nodded and she smiled at him. "Ok then."

Mikoto looked at her watch and saw the time her eyes widened at the time. "Well kids it's pretty late how about you guys get to see your skills tomorrow. You have Kashiko right? Your test is going to be pretty hard." Mikoto said. They all nodded.

Mikoto went to the counter and paid Tenji for the swords. "Have a nice nigh Tenji-san" She said

"Thank you so much for the kunai." Naruko said

"T-thank y-you f-for the swords T-Tenji-san" Hansuke said and bowed.

"Bye Tenji-san see you later" Sakaye said as they walked out the store.

"So will you two be okay getting home?" Mikoto asked

They both nodded "Yes Kaa-san Hansuke-kun is walking me home we'll see you later" Naruko said while taking Hansuke's arm and linking their arms together and walked off.

Hansuke looked back at the two Uchiha's and smiled. "Bye Sakaye-san. Nice meeting you Mikoto-san. See you later." He said and started walking with Naruko.

"oh Hansuke-kun if you can please come join us for dinner tomorrow." Mikoto yelled

"S-sure t-thing Mikoto-san" He yelled back before the two disappeared around a corner.

The two Uchiha's smirked and looked at each other.

"Are they together" Mikoto asked her daughter.

"No not yet but they will be soon. I know it." Sakaye said to her mom.

They both laughed and walked into the compound.

_With Naruko and Hansuke_

The walked down the street with their arms locked together. Naruko told Hansuke where she lived and he knew were to go. They were making small talk when someone came running up to them.

"Hansuke-sama it's so good I found you your father and brother have been looking and asking for you." The man said.

"O-oh I-I'm so sorry Dasho-san. I was busy with some school stuff, and went to Uchiha –sans house to pick up something they had for Naruko and Mikoto-sama bought me some weapons." He showed Dasho the two swords on his back.

"I see. Well you are lucky I found you instead of someone else. I'll tell them you had to take care of some assignments you got from your new sensei." Dasho said He then looked to young girl holding onto Hansuke's arm. "Well hello there I'm Dasho Hyuuga. I'm Hansuke-sama's sensei when he's home. Who are you?" he asked.

Naruko blushed but answered the man. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki." She said

Dasho smiled 'Well so this is the 4ths daughter she is beautiful and doesn't act like kyuubi at all' "It's nice to meet you but I must be going. I'll see you later Hansuke-sama." He said while turning and running to the Hyuuga compound.

Hansuke smiled at Naruko. He felt so at peace with her. "So Naruko-Chan do you like being back in Konoha." He asked her.

"It's good. I've missed this place a lot." She said as they got to the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound.

"That's good" he said walking her to her front door and handing her the box of kunai.

She hugged him and he hugged back. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in while closing their eyes. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss. Hansuke tightened his hold around her waist deepening the kiss. He let his tongue slide against her lips looking for an entrance that she gladly opened for. There tongues danced with each other's. Hansuke then pushed her body up against the door and trailed kisses down her neck. He then kissed her jaw line up to her ear as Naruko moaned in pleasure.

"I really like you Naruko-Chan" He said huskily in her ear that made her melt and he nibbled on the bottom of ear.

She moaned again "I really like you too Hansuke-Kun." She said between breaths. She then grabbed his face and kissed his lips again. But the door then opened and they feel to the ground. They path groaned and looked up to see Kushina in the door way smirking.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything but ya'll were getting way to loud. Ya know." Naruko's mom said.

Naruko and Hansuke then blushed a deep red and jumped up. "MOM! You did that on purpose." Naruko yelled at her mom and pointing an accusing finger at her.

Kushina put her hands up in a surrendering manner. "Hey it's not my fault ya know. You guys were loud. Anyways who's the young man that took my daughters heart anyways." She asked

"I'm Hansuke Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you Uzumaki-sama." Hansuke said

Kushina laughed "Nice to meet you too Hansuke-kun and please call me Kushina or even Kaa-san if you want. I heard about your mom I'm so sorry. She was one of my best friends. So I will always welcome you with opened arms." She said giving him a hug.

Hansuke blushed while thinking it over. And now that he thought about it he did remember this woman from when he was young and Mikoto. He used to call them both Kaa-san so he didn't see why not. "Yes of course. Thank you Kaa-san." He said hugging her back.

Naruko just smiled" Ok mom time for you to get off my boyfriend." She said Kushina just laughed again

"Of course Hun. Well hurry up with the good byes you gotta finish unpacking. Bye Hansuke-kun I'll see you later" She said while walking into the house.

Naruko then looked a Hansuke who was frozen in his place. Naruko smirked and kissed his check. He blinked a few times coming out of his daze.

"So does this mean we are together now?" He asked her. Naruko just nodded and smiled. "Great!" He said. Kissing her again. When they broke for air she smiled up at him.

"Night Hansuke-kun" She said kissing his check and walking into the house.

He smiled and waved to her "Goodnight Naruko-Chan" He said to her she waved and closed the door.

He walked back out the gate and headed to the Hyuuga compound. All that he could think at the moment was _'Best day ever'_

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000

Mee: So I hope you guys liked the new chapter. Did you like it Mikoto-san

Mikoto: Yes I did. Ha-ha how did you like it Sakaye dear.

Sakaye: Hn. It was good and I so knew they were going to hook up. Kiki-Chan you owe me some money. *she smirked*

Mee: *sigh* Yeah yeah here you go Sakaye-teme. *Hands her money* Well then I guess it's time to go.

Mikoto & Sakaye: Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Mee: Hey everyone! How are you guys? Well then I guess th-

Naruko: HII KIKI-CHAN!

Mee: Um you're a little Naruko *trying to get hearing back*

Naruko: Oh opps sorry. Hehe *She says scratching the back of her head*

Mee: It's alrig—

Naruto: NARUKO WHERE ARE Y-. Oh Hey you guys was I loud Hehe sorry about that. Um Naruko ma wants you.

Naruko: Oh ok later Kiki-Chan and Nii-san *runs off*

Mee: Umm well now who's going to tell the readers.

Naruto: I'll do it.

Mee: Ahh ok then tack it away.

Naruto: Kay. Kiki-Chan doesn't own Naruto and some of the gender switch character names. She only owns Dasho and other OC's. Believe it!

Mee: Thanks Naru-Chan. Now on with the story!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha. The sun was shining and birds were chirping. All was peaceful and qui—

"NARUTO. KARIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Well almost everywhere.

_Uzumaki/ Namikaze Compound_

_NARUKO'S POV_

"NARUTO. KARIN GET OVER HEAR!" I yelled as I chased my brother Naruto and cousin Karin around the house. They really forced it with the wake up call this morning.

_Flashback _

_Hansuke and I were walking down the sea side holding hand. I looked up at him and he looked at me he then leaned down and kissed me softly. My feet started to hurt because we were walking for so long, so I slowed down._

"_Are you alright Naru-Chan" He asked me_

"_Yeah Suke-kun my feet are just starting to hurt." I said_

_He smiled at me and before I knew it I was lifted by a pair of strong arms and notice Hansuke had picked me up bridal style. I laughed and he spun me around and started laughing too._

"_Naruko there's something I want to ask you." He said to me_

_I gave him a questioning look. "What is it Suke-kun" I asked him_

"_Will you m-"_

"_NARUKO!" Two people yelled in my ear cause me to jump out of bed and onto the floor. I hit my head on something and next thing you know I'm soaked. I groan and sit up and look over my bed and see who it did this. When I notice two people laughing. I narrowed my eyes but then saw the spiky yellow hair and bright red raged hair. My eyes widen at who they were 'When did Naruto-Nii and Karin get here.' After getting over my surprise I narrowed my eyes again and jumped up._

"_NARUTO. KARIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled at the two_

_They then stopped laughing because of the killing intent I was letting off._

"_Haha hey there Naruko-nee what's up?" My twin brother Naruto said while he and my cousin Karin walked backwards to the door._

"_What's up? WHAT'S UP! I'll tell you what's up. Your about to die!" I yelled while dashing towards them._

_They ran out the door and down the stairs._

_End Flashback_

That's where I'm now. Chasing my brother and cousin around the house still soaking wet. They then stopped and I slammed right into their backs.

"Hey what was that fo-"I stopped in mid-sentence when I felt a strong killing intent. I looked up and saw my mom. Her hair was floating in the air and she looked pissed. And to let you know this is why she is called the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

_REGULAR POV_

We all gulped loudly at our mom/aunt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SO EARLY IN THE MORNING SO LOUD!?" She yelled

"Mom Naruto and Karin made me jump out of bed for scaring me to death and then got me soaking wet." I said to her

She then turned to them to and hit them on top of the head.

"OWW!" they cried out together.

"Ma that hurt" Naruto said

"Yea auntie Kushina" Karin said.

"That's what you get for waking your sister up even though she should have been up because she has to meet her team soon." Kushina said calming down

My eyes widen with realization. "Ma what time is it?" I asked her

She looked at the clock. "It's 5:30" she said to me.

"Oh my gosh I'm gonna be late!" I said

"When do you have to meet your team? I got to meet mine at 10"Karin asked

"Yeah I'm meeting my team at 10:30" Naruto said

"Well you guys are lucky. I got Kashiko-nee as my sensei. And we gotta meet at 6. Oh and who's on your guys team?" I asked forgetting about what time it was.

"Oh I got Suigetsu Hōzuki and Jugo" Karin said

"And I got Tamyko and Sai" Naruto said

"Ohh cool so-"I started but my mom cut me off.

"Um shouldn't you get ready its 5:45" She said

My eyes widen as I rushed upstairs. I dried myself off and put on my orange skirt and fishnet leggings. I then put on a fishnet shirt. Then a black shirt and my orange and black jacket. I put my hair in a ponytail and strapped on my kunai pouch one for regular kunai and another for my three-prong kunai. I then picked up my sword and attached it to the back of my waist. Smiling I made my way down stairs. I sat down and ate some ramen I didn't care if we were supposed to eat or not I was going to eat. I drank some green tea and honey and walked out the door. Looking at my watch I notice it was 6:15. I sighed and just kept walking no need to hurry since I was already late.

_HANSUKE POV_

I woke up from the sun shining in my eyes and groaned. Rolling over I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 5. I sighed and sat up letting my blanket run of my body. I stood and walked out the door in my room to the back yard and sat in front of my mother's grave stone.

"Good Morning Mother" I said smiling when the lavender petals floated around my head and landing on her grave.

"So guess who I met yesterday. Mikoto and Kushina. Yeah I know I knew them when I was younger but once you died I didn't really see them anymore and they faded away. But I remember now and they both have the right to have the name Kaa-san. Oh and you wouldn't believe it but I got a girlfriend yesterday. Yeah awesome right. She's Kushina's daughter Naruko I met her yesterday. She's really the best. I know we are taking things a little fast but we will slow down. Hehe. She's also on my team with Sakaye. Mikoto's daughter. Its kind a of strange were together your two closest friends kids and you son on the same team." I said

I looked over to the tree behind her grave and saw her standing there as beautiful as ever. Her lavender eyes shined with pride, joy and happiness as she looked at her son. Her long midnight blue hair was flowing in the wind. She had on a beautiful lavender dress with a white robe over it. She walked over to him and hugged him.

Hansuke started to cry as he hugged his mom back.

"_I love you son. Stay strong and protect those you love."_ She said to her son wiping his tears. She kissed his forehead before disappearing in a wind of lavender petals.

Hansuke smiled "I will mother. I love you too." I said. I stood up and walked back inside and took a shower. 15 minutes later I stepped out the shower and got dressed in my tan shorts, fishnet undershirt then a lavender t-shirt and blue vest. I attached my two swords to my back and tied my head band around my neck. I shook my hair dry and walked down the hall to the kitchen. I sat at the table and ate a cinnamon bun and drank some tea. Getting up I made my way out the door and started walking. 'I should go pick up Naruko' he thought. He nodded to himself and walked to her home. Knocking on the door I waited for someone to open the door. The door opened to revel a young man that looked to be his age. He had spiky blond hair and big blue eyes. He had three whisker marks on each check. He had on an orange and black jump suit. My eyes widened with realization this was Naruto he hasn't seen him since they were younger.

He looked up at me and his eyes widened "Hansuke is that you?" He asked

I smirked "Yes Naruto it's the one and only." I said

"Wow man it's been forever. How are you?" He asked

"Yeah I know and I'm good you?" I asked

"I'm good too. So why are you here?" He asked

"Oh I'm here to pick up your sister." I said

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you too dating?" He asked

"Yes" I replied next thing I knew I was slammed up against a wall. I looked down at Naruto and notice his eyes were no long blue but red with slits and his whisker marks got thicker. I started sweating because he was scaring me.

"If you ever hurt my sister I'll kill you." He growled out.

"D-don't worry Naruto I-I w-would never h-hurt her." I said. He pulled away and smiled. Slapping me on the back.

"Good to hear man. But she's still sleeping. She'll meet you there don't worry." He said

I nodded "Ok then." I waved and started to walk away.

"Hey Hansuke, Me, Takane, Sabuko, Inoichi and Neji later. You should come. Meet use at the park at 7" He said

I nodded "Kay I'll be there" I said waving and walking away towards the training field. When I got there I saw Sakaye leaning up against a tree with her eyes closed.

"G-good m-morning S-Sakaye-chan." I said to her

She opened an eye and smirked. "Good Morning Hansuke-kun" she said before closing her eyes again. I figured see wasn't going to say anything else so I just sat down and meditated and waited for Naruko and Kashiko-sensei to get here.

_REGULAR POV_

Naruko ran into the training ground thinking see was late. But when she didn't see there sensei she figured it was fine. She turned and saw Hansuke and Sakaye.

"Suke-kun!" She yelled while jumping Hansuke.

His eyes shot opened and caught her before she got tackle him. But he still fell back hitting his head on the ground. He winced at the slight pain and opened his eyes and meet big blue ones and a foxy grin. He smiled at the girl.

"Hi Suke-kun!" She purred

"Hello Naru-Chan" I replied. I then leaned up and she met me half way and we kissed passionately. I laid my head back on the grass and she followed so I pulled her down more and deepened the kiss. Then we heard someone cough and chuckle. We looked up to see Sakaye laughing and looking at us.

"I knew you guys would get to together" She said pointing a finger back and forth between us.

Naruko then jumped up and blushed not remembering that Sakaye was there. "Haha yeah" She said rubbing her neckline. She then stopped and her eyes widened in fear. She felt around and couldn't find her necklace. She then started looking around searching for it.

Hansuke sat up and felt something slid into his lap. He looked down and saw a necklace in his lap. He picked it up and then looked at it closely. 'Why does this seem so familiar?' He wonders. It had an orange fox that had blue eyes. On both sides were lavender petals. He then remembered he had bought this when he was really young for a girl.

His eyes widened in realization that girl was Naruko.

_FLASHBACK_

_A young Hansuke was walking through town with his mom when he saw a necklace in a window. He tugged on his mother dress and got her attention. His mom looked down at her son and smiled._

"_Yes Hansuke honey." She asked_

_I pointed to the store and she looked at what he was pointing at. She nodded knowing he wanted to go in the store. They walked over and went in._

"_Ah Hinata-sama such a pleasure to see you. What can I get you?" The owner said_

_Hinata smiled and pointed to Hansuke "I think my son the one that wants something." She said _

"_What did you see honey?" she asked him_

_Hansuke walked over to the window display and picked up a necklace. It had an orange fox with blue eyes. He brought it over to his mom and the owner. "N-Naruko-Chan I-is l-leaving t-tomorrow. C-can I-I g-get t-this f-for h-her p-please" He asked_

_His mom smiled and nodded her head. "Of course you can. Sweetie." She said_

_He smiled and handed the necklace to the owner of the store. The man smiled and walked over to the counter. He put the necklace down and picked up a box. He then bent down to Hansuke's level._

"_Would you like to put a charm on it? To keep the fox company." The man asked._

_Hansuke nodded and then looked in the box. He looked through the box and saw lavender petals._

"_C-can y-you p-put a l-lavender p-petal o-on e-each s-side o-of t-the f-fox p-please." Hansuke asked_

_The man nodded going back to the counter and putting the petals on the necklace. He put it in the box and showed it to Hansuke and Hinata._

_Hansuke smiled and nodded in agreement._

_Hinata smiled at the necklace and then to her son. "Those look beautiful together Hansuke sweetie I'm sure Naruko-Chan will love it." She said and her sons smile got bigger. She then paid the man and Hansuke then took the bag happily and ran out the door dragging his mom with him. Hinata laughed at her son's excitement and let him pull her to the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound. They went to the main house and Hinata knocked on the door. And waited for someone to open the door. Hansuke seemed to get nervous now that they were here and hid behind his mom and pecked his head out from behind her. The door then swung open to show two young blond kids. One had two long blond pigtails and the other had spiky blonde hair. They both had big blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. The girl had on an orange and blue jacket and a blue skirt. And the boy had on an orange and blue jacket and orange pants._

"_Hii Hinata Kaa-san and Hansuke/Hansuke-kun" The said together. Hinata smiled at the two kids_

"_Hello Naruko-Chan and Naruto-kun. Where's your mother and Karin-Chan" She asked_

"_Ma and Karin are in the kitchen making ramen" Naruto said _

"_Yeah you guys should come in. come on!" Naruko said going behind Hinata and grabbing Hansuke's hand and pulling him in while Naruto pulled in Hinata._

"_MA! HANSUKE AND HINATA KAA-SAN ARE HERE!" Naruto yelled while pulling them in the kitchen._

_Kushina turned around and saw the two Hyuuga and smiled. "Hey Hinata-chan. What brings you here?" She said hugging her best friend._

_Hinata smiled and whispered in her ear "Hansuke bought a gift for Naruko since you guys are leaving tomorrow."_

_Kushina mouthed an 'O' and then grinned. Karin the walked back in the room and saw the two Hyuuga's._

"_Hii Hinata Kaa-san. Hi Hansuke-kun" she said._

"_Hello Karin-Chan" Hinata said._

"_H-hi K-Karin-Chan" Hansuke said before going to talk to Naruko again._

_Karin smiled at the two and went to talk to Naruto. Just then the doorbell rang._

"_I'll get it" Naruto said running to the door. He came back a couple minutes later holding a young girls hand that was the same age as them. She had long black hair and her eyes were black. She wore a blue shirt and a white skirt. "Mom Sakaye-Chan, Itachi and Mikoto Kaa-san are here." Naruto said_

"_Hi Sakaye-nee." Naruko said giving the girl a hug_

"_Hi Naruko-nee" She said "Hi Karin"_

"_Hello Sakaye-Chan" Karin said._

"_Where's my little Fox-chan." Someone said_

"_Weasel-Kun!" Naruko said running and jumping on a boy who was 9. He had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had black eyes too. He wore and black shirt and white pants. He picked Naruko up and spun here around._

"_How are you today Naruko-Chan" He asked_

"_I'm good Itachi-kun" She said. Itachi smiled and put here down._

"_Hey Naruto." Itachi said giving Naruto a high five._

"_Hey Itachi" Naruto said "Hey Itachi can we train after dinner." He asked_

"_Yeah of course Naruto." He said and he sat at the table and played with Hansuke and Naruko._

_Mikoto then walked in and smiled at everyone. "Hello everyone." She said_

"_Hi Kaa-san" Everyone said including Kushina and Hinata. Mikoto glared at them and then laughed. Kushina and Hinata always called her Kaa-san since they were young saying she was the mother of the group. Kushina then walked in the kitchen and brought out a big pot of ramen._

"_Dinner's ready" She sang happily._

_Everyone got up and sat at the table and started eating. When everyone was done Kushina made a Shadow clone and it went to do the dishes. The three adults talked and watched the kids from the porch. Itachi and Naruto trained. While Sakaye and Karin sat and went through hand seals. They then turned their attention to Naruko and Hansuke. They sighed dreamily at the two kids._

_Hansuke and Naruko were holding hands and walking through the garden._

"_Naruko-Chan I'm going to miss you." Hansuke said softly. Naruko looked at him surprised but smiled._

"_I'll miss you too Hansuke-kun." She said softly. She then gave him a hug and they stayed like that for a while. Hansuke then pulled away and then pulled out a box from his pocket. He gave it to her. She looked surprised put still took it. She opened the box and gasped at the beautiful necklace inside. She smiled and took it out of the box. He then took it and put it around her neck. She then turned around and hugged him again. She then pulled away and kissed him on the check. He blushed a deep red but still smiled._

"_Thank you Hansuke-kun I love it. I'm never taking it off." She said giving him another hug before grabbing his hand and pulling him to their parents to show her mom and Mikoto._

_FLASHBACK ENDED _

I smiled at the thought that she still had it after all these years. But she didn't seem to remember much of her child hood at all. He was then snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Naruko.

"Oh thank you Hansuke-kun for finding my necklace. It's very special to me." She said s

He was about to grab it when he stopped here.

"Turn around" He said to her. She blushed but still turned. He moved her hair out the way and put the necklace on her and fixed her hair again. "Where did you get this necklace from?" He asked

She sighed and gave a sad smile. "I don't remember. I blacked out one day awhile and when I woke up a few weeks later I didn't remember anyone or anything except for my brother, mom and cousin. All I know it's very important to me. My mom should me a picture of me and a boy she told me he gave it to me but I can't remember who he was." She said sadly

Hansuke looked down sad at the thought. 'She doesn't remember me from back then.' He thought

"Then how did you remember Sakaye, Mikoto and Kashiko." Hansuke asked.

"Well I saw Kashiko after it happened and when I saw Sakaye I remembered her because my brother always talked about and her mom and I started remembering them. My mom would tell me about the boy and His mom too I remember his mom but I haven't seen her and I can't seem to find him." She said

"Naruko did you ever think that he could have changed" Sakaye asked coming into the conversation.

"Yes but I don't know how he changed." She admitted.

"Hansuke do you have that picture still?" Sakaye asked him.

Hansuke nodded. He took out his wallet and opened it. He then pulled out a picture. "Is this the boy you're talking about?" He asked

Naruko took the picture and looked at it. He eyes widened. She nodded "Yes do you know where he is?" she asked a little too quickly.

Hansuke and Sakaye smiled. Sakaye then nodded to Hansuke and he nodded back taking a deep breath before saying "Naruko that boy is me when I was 5."

Naruko's eye's widened even more and she gapped like a fish. She couldn't believe it the boy she has been seeking and wanting her whole life was right in front of her and was here boyfriend after only meeting him a day before. 'No wonder it felt so right to be with him. I was at peace when he first hugged me like a long ago friend. It felt like I had someone that loved from the beginning and who I was searching for my whole life. If I didn't feel that way when he hugged me I would have never kissed him so soon. We would still just be friends and taking it slow. And that's why Ma told him to call her Kaa-san because he did when he was younger.' She thought tears of joy slid down her cheeks as she looked at him. She then walked over and hugged him.

Hansuke gladly accepted the hug and smiled. He looked at Sakaye and she smiled and nodded before closing her eyes again. Naruko then pulled away and glared at him. His smile left his face as he got a little scared.

"You baka! You knew didn't you and never said anything way I ought to-"She was cut off.

"Yo!" The person said. They all turned to see there sensei giving them a wave and eye smile.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruko yelled at her sensei and pointing an accusing finger.

"Hehe sorry about that see a black car crossed my path so I had to take the long way." She said. The three teens sweat dropped at their sensei's lie. "Ok then You have until 12:00 to get these two bells from me. If you don't get a bell by then then you fail and get sent back to the academy." She walked over to a rock and seat down an alarm clock. "Ohh and if you want to get the bell you must come at me with the intention to kill." She said.

All three teens nodded with a determined looks on their faces.

"Ok then…..Begin" She said. And the three teens disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Mee: Yeah chapter 5 is done! *Does happy dance*

*Everyone sweat drops*

Naruto: Ok then well when do I come back in?

Karin: Yeah I'm barley in this.

Mee: *stops dancing* don't worry you guys will come back in soon.

Naruto and Karin: Ok

Sakaye: Hey Naruto-kun, Karin-Chan you guys ready to train?

Mee: Hey what about me? I want to train too. I wanna be a ninja.

Sakaye: *Throws a kunai*

Mee:*Catches it* A haha caught it. *Feels something blade on her neck.*

Sakaye: Are you sure?

Mee: Haha ah no maybe another time. Anyways please review!

Everyone: Jan ne


	6. Chapter 6

Mee: Hey everyone! So how are things? I hope things are good.

….

Mee: *Raises eyebrow* Um where is everyone?

…

Mee:* gets scared* Umm….Hello?

….

Mee: *Thinking* Oh yeah there having there test with Kashiko. *sweet drops* Well then I guess all the work is left for me. So Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and some of the gender switch names. I only own Dasho and other OC's.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

_Last time…._

"_Yo!" The person said. They all turned to see there sensei giving them a wave and eye smile._

"_YOU'RE LATE!" Naruko yelled at her sensei and pointing an accusing finger._

"_Hehe sorry about that see a black car crossed my path so I had to take the long way." She said. The three teens sweat dropped at their sensei's lie. "Ok then You have until 12:00 to get these two bells from me. If you don't get a bell by then then you fail and get sent back to the academy." She walked over to a rock and seat down an alarm clock. "Ohh and if you want to get the bell you must come at me with the intention to kill." She said._

_All three teens nodded with a determined looks on their faces._

"_Ok then…..Begin" She said. And the three teens disappeared. _

0000000000000000000000000000 

"Ok then…Begin" Kashiko said. And the three teens disappeared.

'Well they seem to understand the concept of hiding.' Kashiko thought.

Meanwhile the three members of team 7 all sat in a circle.

"Ok I don't understand this test. Why are there only 2 bells? You have to have a three man team and a leader." Naruko said

"Yeah I have never heard of just a 2 man team and a leader. Have you Hansuke?" Sakaye asked

"N-no I-I haven't" Hansuke said

"That's what I thought." Sakaye said

"So why don't we each try and take her one on one. Then if that doesn't work then we will have to work together. That means this whole test is to test our teamwork" Naruko stated.

"O-ok let's try it N-Naruko-chan." Hansuke said.

"I agree" Sakaye said nodding her head.

"Alright I'll go first. Then Hansuke-kun so that when Sakaye-nee is fighting I can go help him and then we'll get you before our final attack." Naruko said

Hansuke and Sakaye nodded and put their hands in the middle. Naruko put her hand on top. The three smirked. "All for ne and one for all" They said and scattered to different places.

Kashiko stood in a clearing reading her book and giggling at it. 'Where does Jinko come up with this stuff?' She was about to turn the page when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and sighed.

"Fight me right now Nee-san!" Naruko shouted

Kashiko sighed. "You know I swear your weirder then your brother sometimes."

"Enough talk. Let's fight." Naruko said pulling out her sword and running towards her sensei. Kashiko put her book down and got in a stance ready for the attack waiting for Naruko to strike. When see disappeared from sight. Kashiko's eyes widened with surprise as she looked around to where Naruko would have gone when she felt something cold on her neck. Her eyes widened again before she smirked.

Naruko chuckled. "What's wrong nee-san? You should never let a shinobi get you from behind." She said in her sensei's ear. She then saw from the corner of her eye someone running towards her and who she thought was her sensei that was by her sword disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruko's eyes widened and turned to defend herself from the kunai coming towards her. Metal clanked as the kunai met her sword. Naruko struggled from her sensei's strength. They then both jumped back. Naruko put her hands in a familiar seal. "_**Shadow Clone Jutsu.**_" Three more Naruko's then appeared and ran towards Kashiko.

Kashiko punched the first one in the face. She then gave a round house kick to the one that was coming behind her. She then stabbed the third one with a kunai. The real Naruko then appeared in front of her and kicked her. Sending her flying in the air. Naruko then made four more clones they each went after her sensei.

"Na-"one said and kicked Kashiko

"Ru-"The next one said kicking Kashiko high.

"Ko-"The third one said kicking her high

"Uzumaki" The forth on said doing the same thing.

The real Naruko the appeared above Kashiko and there sensei's eyes widened. Naruko then brought her leg high up and while bringing it down and slamming it into her sensei's chest. "Namikaze Barrage" She yelled. Sending her sensei speeding down to the ground.

'Shit' Kashiko thought. Right when she hit the ground she made a hand sign and substituted herself with a log. And hide behind a tree.

Naruko landed on the ground and looked at the crater and saw a log instead of her sensei.

"Well shitttt." She said. Looking around to see if she could find her sensei's. When she didn't find her she then made a hands sign. '_**Flying thunder god' **_She thought and she disappeared from where see was and appeared next to Hansuke. She smiled and kissed him and he kissed back. They then parted. "Go knock' em out babe!" She said. She winked and then disappeared again.

00000000000000000000

Kashiko decide to move from behind the tree and start walking. She then walked into another clearing that was different from the other one because it had a river. She looked at a tree and saw Hansuke leaning against it with his head down.

"Hey there sensei" He said lifting his head. He smirked when she just pulled out her book and started reading.

He made a fake cry causing her to look up at him. "Wow…Sensei I'm hurt. Really I am. What don't find me a good enough opponent?" He said putting his hand over his heart.

"No you just seem like a kind kid who wouldn't hurt anyone." She said coly.

He chuckled. "Your r-right sensei." He then activated his Byakugan "But never underestimate me." He said and ran at the speed of light at her and punched her in the stomach and sending her into a tree. She got up and threw ten shuriken and kunai at him. He then made some hand signs. "Rotation" He yelled and started spinning in a circle and a blue shield of chakra circled around him and blocked all the weapons. When he stopped he then dashed towards her. He added chakra to his finger tips and started a series of attacks. "8 trigrams 2 palms, 4 palms, 6 palms, 8 palms, 10 palms, 12 PALMS!" He yelled and sent her flying through a tree and hitting another before falling.

She gasped for air after the wind was knocked out of her. She stood up and blocked the sword that came down at her with a kunai. "Very good Hansuke. You are very fast." She said.

He smirked at the complement. "Thank y-you s-sensei" He said and then ran right past her and grabbed a bell. He then stood in front of a tree and leaned against it. And held the bell up making it jingle. "Thanks for the bell too." He said before he disappeared.

Kashiko's eyes widened and she went to feel for the bell on her waist and only felt one bell. She smirked. "Well this is going to be fun." She said to herself while she started walking through the forest again.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Hansuke jumped into the tree's and sat down trying to catch his breath. When he did he made a few hand signs and then thought about Sakaye.

'_Sakaye can you hear me'_

'_Hn. You scared me for a second'_

'_Sorry but I just finished with Kashiko sensei and got a bell. She should be heading in you direction now'_

'_Kay I see her I'm going in'_

'_Alright I'll tell Naruko'_

'_Hn'_

He then thought about Naruko

'_Hey there Naruko-Chan can you hear me'_

'_Yeah Hansuke-Kun'_

'_Alright come to my spot'_

'_Got it'_

He then opened his eyes and saw Naruko standing there smiling. He raised a brow. "H-how did you g-get here s-so fast" he asked

"The kunai I gave you duh" she said

Hansuke's eyes widened he forgot all about it. He then smirked and stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her and she moaned into the kiss. But before she could do anything he pulled away.

"We got a teammate to help Naru-chan, but how about I take you out tonight?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

She was melting inside from his smooth sexy voice. And she nodded dumbly.

"Alright then. Shall we go check on Sakaye" he said standing up and putting his swords on.

"U-um y-yeah o-of c-course." She said.

He chuckled. "You're starting to sound like me" he said.

She glared at him "Shut up" she said and grabbed his hand and they both disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Sakaye watched from the trees as her sensei walked into the clearing. She mad a few hand signs.

'_**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu' **_she thought while putting her finger to her mouth and blew a giant fireball.

Kashiko's eyes widen when she saw a fireball coming at her.

She made a series of hand signs and yelled _**"Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu**_." While slamming her hands on the ground and a huge wall of water rose from the ground. Letting the ball of fire hit the wall of water making it disappear. Two kunai then came flying at her and she dogged both of them. She looked up to see Sakaye leaning against a tree. Sakaye then pulled out her sword and ran towards her sensei.

But Kashiko disappeared and then re-appeared behind her and then kicked her in the back sending Sakaye into a tree. Sakaye grunted in pain and got up. She ran towards Kashiko again and stabbed her in the chest with her sword. But her sensei was soon replaced with a log. She looked around to try and find her sensei.

"How about underneath" She heard Kashiko say. Sakaye's eyes widen and she looked down but before she could react she was pulled underground with only her head above ground. She groaned in pain and opened her eyes and saw Kashiko standing above her and she saw her smirk.

"Look underneath the underneath next time Sakaye" Kashiko said before walking away.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Hansuke and Naruko were running through a clearing trying to find Sakaye. They then saw a head. Wait what? They stopped and backed up to look at the 'head'. When they saw it was Sakaye Naruko started laughing like crazy and started rolling on the ground in laughter. While Hansuke just chuckled and then smirked.

"So how is it down there Sakaye-nee?" Naruko asked

Sakaye growled. " . . .NOW!" She said between teeth.

Naruko and Hansuke froze at the sudden killing intent and nodded. Hansuke then walked over to Sakaye and did a few and signs. "Earth Style: Small Earthquake Jutsu" and slammed his hands on the ground. The ground shook then cracked around Sakaye making the hole around Sakaye bigger. She claimed out and dusted herself off.

"Alright so we know Hansuke got a bell. Did you get one?" Naruko asked

Sakaye shook her head. They sighed.

"Ok then we need to think of a plan." Sakaye said.

Hansuke nodded. "How about Naruko can make three shadow and make them look like us. We will send them out and have them attack her while they are in combat. Then each of us will send a jutsu. I will send in an earth Jutsu to trap her in an earth dome. While the dome is going up you two will go in. Sakaye will then do a fireball causing the dome to fill with fire. While she is doing that Naruko will use her speed and grab the bell from Kashiko-sensei. And then Naruko will then use flying thunder god to come to me that way I know to bring the dome down. Once it comes down Sakaye will jump out the way and Naruko will use water Jutsu to let the fire out." He said

Naruko and Sakaye starred wide eyed at Hansuke. They both had the same thought 'he just said that whole thing without stuttering'. Hansuke looked at both of them with a confused look.

"W-why a-are y-you g-guys looking at m-me like that?" he asked a blush coming to his face.

"You didn't stutter through your whole plan." Naruko and Sakaye said together. They then looked at each other and started laughing. After a while they calmed down.

Hansuke raised a brow but just shook it off. "So the plan?" He asked.

"Oh right. Good Idea Hansuke-kun" Naruko said and Sakaye nodded.

"Alright then let's go" Hansuke said.

They nodded and ran off towards the last clearing in the training field.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Kashiko was reading her book when she felt her three student's presence. She looked up and saw them all running at her. She quickly blocked a punch in the face from Naruko. She then jumped up from a roundhouse kick from Sakaye but she didn't have enough time to block a kick to her stomach from Hansuke that sent her flying and hit a tree. She ran at the three and went into a tai-jutsu battle.

The real Hansuke made a long series of hands signs and slammed his hands on the ground. "_**Earth Style: Mud Dome**_."

A dome of mad started to rise around Kashiko and the clones. She smirked and decides to go along with their plan. She then saw the real Naruko and Sakaye jump in the doom right before it closed. Kashiko looked confused at why they would come into the attack. The doom closed and they were all trapped inside. Sakaye then made some hand signs _**'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu' **_she thought and put her hand to her mouth and blew out a huge fireball that covered the whole doom popping the clones make the doom fill with smoke. Naruko took this as her chance and disappeared and re-appeared next to Kashiko and took the bell and teleported out of the dome to Hansuke. Once he saw her he lowered the doom. Sakaye jumped out other way while Naruko mad some hand signs _**"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu"**_ She yelled and spit spews of water cancelling out the fireball. When the smoke cleared they saw an unharmed Kashiko standing in the middle. She eye smiled at their teamwork.

"You pass" Kashiko stated with an eye smile.

They all looked up confused.

"Wait how did we pass if you didn't know if we got the bells or not?" Sakaye asked

Before Kashiko could answer. Hansuke did.

"Because the whole test was to see if we could work together as a team. Which I noticed once we each tried to get the bells individual." Hansuke said.

Naruko nodded in agreement

"Hn, I see" Sakaye said

Kashiko gave them another eye smile. "That is correct Hansuke-san. Ok then you guys can have lunch. You also have the rest of the day and tomorrow off. So meet here in two days at 7 'O' clock. We will train until 11 and then take missions once we are done. Depending on how fast we complete them we can get 2 or 3 done." She said and Disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They all looked at each other and all smiled.

"Yeah we passed! Believe it!" Naruko yelled dancing around. Hansuke and Sakaye smiled at her excitement and that they passed. They then sat down and started eating the bento boxes that was for lunch. They were enjoying their lunch when they felt someone coming towards them. They looked up to see Naruto come up to them and sit next to Sakaye.

"Hey there Sakaye-Hime." She giggled a little and he kissed her. When they parted Naruto tuned to the other two people. "Hey Naruko and Hansuke" He said.

"Hey Nii-san' Naruko said

"Hey Naruto" Hansuke said

"Oh Hansuke we cancelled for later. The guys are busy so will hang in a couple days." Naruto said

"T-that's alright I was going to take Naruko-Chan out tonight." Hansuke said.

"Oh really cool can me and Sakaye-Hime come. Like a doubled date?" He asked

"Yeah sure why not." Hansuke said

"Oh Naruko why don't you come to my house to get ready?" Sakaye asked

"But I don't have clothes there." Naruko said

"Yes you do. Mom went out last night and bought you whole wardrobe and put it in your room. She did the same thing for Naruto-kun and Karin." She said

Naruko's eyes widened "Ok then sure thing." She said and Sakaye nodded.

"Hey Hansuke how about after you get ready you can meet me at my house and then we can go get the girls together?" Naruto asked

"Y-yeah that works" Hansuke said.

"Great well I gotta go do some stuff with my sensei before I get ready." Naruto then kissed Sakaye, gave Naruko hug and high-fived Hansuke before running off.

"Well then we should go and get ready." Sakaye said standing up with Naruko and Hansuke.

Naruko nodded and then gave Hansuke a hug and a kiss which he gladly accepted. "Later Hansuke-kun" She purred and walked away with Sakaye.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Hansuke made his way down the streets of Konoha heading to the Hyuuga Compound. He smiled at everyone that greeted him. He then heard running and a lot of people seemed to be doing it. He turned to look behind him and paled at what he saw. Every guy's ether dream or nightmare. In his case it was a nightmare that never went away. '_Fan girls'_ He thought.

"HANSUKE-KUN!" They all yelled. Snapping him out of his thoughts. He then spun on his heel and ran as fast as he could home. When he got there he still heard them. He gave the guards a pleading look. They nodded and let him in right away and whistled. Just as the fan girls were going to get the guards four Anbu appeared and blocked their path.

Hansuke just ran to the door and slipped off his shoes before going inside and quickly closing the door. He activated his Byakugan and checked the gate. He sighed in relief when he saw the girls retreating deactivating his Byakugan he walked to his room. Closing the door behind him he walked outside and over to the small pond next to his mother grave. He sat down and put his feet into the pond. He sighed and looked over to his side and saw his mom sitting next to him smiling and splashing her feet in the water too. He smiled at her.

"Hi mom" He said to her and she smiled at him again.

"_Hey there Hansuke-kun. How was your test?" _She asked him.

"Good mom, we passed." He said getting excited.

_She smiled lovingly at him. "That's wonderful Hun! But don't you have a date to get ready for?" She asked him with a sly smile._

He blushed 'She really does follow me'. But then his eyes widened he did have a date in a couple hours. He looked at his mom while she giggled at his reaction. She leaned over and kissed her sons forehead.

"_Go get ready son, I can't wait to see her again." She said to him. _

He smiled at her and nodded "Love you mom." He said to her while getting up. He looked over at his mom again before going into his room.

_She smiled at him still kicking her feet in the water. "Love you too, son." She said and disappeared in the wind with lavender petals._

He smiled and gave a happy sigh as he walked in his room. He put his swords in the case and put it next to his bed. He then stripped off his clothes as he walked to his bathroom to take a bath and shower. He grabbed his towel from hanging on the door and put it on the railing next to his tub. He turned the water on and let it fill the huge bathtub. He then stepped into the tub and slid down to sit. He closed his eyes and sighed as his body relaxed. His thoughts then drifted to Naruko. He smirked to himself; he couldn't believe he has the girl of his dreams. He thought about her kiss and her soft touch. With out knowing his hand traveled down to his throbbing cock and stated to move his hand up and down his shaft. He felt the pleasure build in him and gave out a moan. His eyes snapped opened after he did that and he groaned, 'It is way too early to be think about her like this' He thought to himself. He got out the tub and moved to the shower turning on the cold water to calm him down. After about 15 minute's he stepped out the shower and dried off. He sighed going back in his room. 'I wonder what Naruko is up to' He thought getting dressed.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Naruko and Sakaye giggled as they walked into Sakaye's house.

"Kaa-sannn! We're homeeee!" Naruko yelled. Sakaye glared at her but then giggled at her 'sisters' behavior.

"Mom. Where are you?" Sakaye asked

"In Naruko's room!" Her mom shouted. Sakaye sighed and shook her head. 'She most likely got her more clothes and finishing up her room.' She thought as she motioned for a confused looking Naruko to follow her. They head to the room Mikoto yelled from and stood outside the door. Sakaye then turned on her heel and faced Naruko.

"Close your eyes" She said coly

Naruko was about to protest. But Sakaye glared at her, she sighed in defeat and closed her eyes. Sakaye smirked and walked in the room leaving Naruko in the hall.

"Hey mom is the room done? Can Naruko come in?" Sakaye asked as she saw her mom close the closet door.

"Aw but I wanted to show Naruko, Naruto and Karin their rooms at the same time." She said pouting.

"But mom Naruko's here and me and her have a date tonight so she came her to get ready." Sakaye whined.

Mikoto had a wide grin on her face when her daughter said date. "Oh so Naruto-Kun asked you out on a date huh?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Sakaye smiled and nodded "Yup and Naruko is going with Hansuke." She said

Her mom's smile got even wider. "Oh okay she can see now we will show the other's later."

Sakaye smiled and walked out the door to see Naruko with her eye's closed still. "Ok don't open your eyes." She said grabbing her hand and bringing her into the room. "Okay open your eyes.

Naruko slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. The room was so beautiful. It had lavender walls and orange picture frames with pictures of her, Naruto, Karin, Sakaye, and Hansuke and there parents when they were younger. Her eyes started to tear up at the pictures as she touched the frames. She then looked at the rest of the room. The bed was a beautiful canopy bed with a lavender canopy resting on the four bed post. The bed had orange sheets and pillows. With an orange and lavender blanket on top. There were also multiple stuffed foxes on the bed. Next to the bed was a night stand with an orange lamp. Next to the lamp was a laptop. She then looked at the dresser that was full with make-up and jewelry. The rug was nice and soft under her feet. She looked down on it and saw it was orange with little lavender foxes playing with each other. She giggled it was so cute. On the other side of the room was a lavender couch with orange pillows and a TV on the wall.

She turned to the two smiling females in the room and ran over to them and gave them a big hug letting her tears flow freely. "Thank you so much I love it." She said after letting them go and wiping her tears.

"You're welcome Naruko Hun. But you still didn't look in the closet." She said in a sing-song voice while skipping over to the closet door.

Naruko walked over and opened the door. And gasped at the huge closet that she could walk into. There were tons of colorful dresses, kimonos and yukatas, and some skirts, pants, jackets and shirts. On one of the walls were different colored obi's for the kimonos and yukatas. She turned to Mikoto and gave her another hug. "Thank you so much again I love all this stuff." She said.

"No problem Hun." Mikoto said. They walked out of the closet back in the room. Naruko had a wide grin on her face. While she ran and jumped on the bed. She giggled when she felt Sakaye also jumped on to the bed next to her. They both sighed at how comfortable the bed was.

"Ok you to don't you guys got dates to get ready for. I'll go start the bath for you guys." Mikoto said and walked out the room.

"Kay Kaa-san" They said together. They then looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hn. We need to stop doing that." Sakaye said.

"Hm. Your right but it's just too funny." Naruko said giggling.

Sakaye shrugged and stood up and walked over to the door. Before walking out she looked back at the giggling Naruko and laughed. "Well get ready for our bath we gotta do our hair and stuff after." She said

"Kay kay!" Naruko said happily and jumped of the bed to get ready.

Sakaye sighed and walked out the room.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Mee: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And I will try and update as soon as I can. Also I want to try and do something new. So if you review and you have a question I will answer the best way I can and the answers will be in the beginning of the next chapters. So yeah… Please Review!

Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Hey you guys! Sorry you guys must have thought this was a chapter. But it's not so sorry again Haha.

But I decide to do a high school. I got the idea from this other story I'm reading now called Mattaku hidoi mono: Absolute Hell by khsgirl22. So yeah so while I write this story I'm also going to start writhing What Happens at Konoha High.

Summary: 7 guys in a band named Kitsune. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru ,Gaara, Kiba and Sai. 7 girls B-F-F's and very talented. Sakaye, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, Sakura, Nami, and Suki. 1 high school and a whole lot of trouble to come. These 7 guys all have girlfriends. Famous and living the life, But they all feel like they're missing something. But when 7 new girls came to Konoha High they seem to figure out what they want love. Will they find it with these talented girls who just might become even more famous than them? Well it's not too late to find out. Saka/Sasu Naru/Hina Neji/Ten Shika/Ino Gaa/Saku Nami/Kiba and Sai/Suki. (Suki, Sakaye, Nami are the main OC's).

So I hope you guys like the summary and the first chapter should be up really soon and I'll try to update this story soon too.


	8. Chapter 8

Mee: Hey guys! How's it shaking?

Naruko: Umm good I guess….

Mee: HEY! Where have you been?!

Naruko: Wha! We had our test last time!

Mee: Soo you still could have came?

Naruko: Sorry I'll come next time jeez.

Mee: *starts mumbling and cussing in the corner*

Naruko: Umm ok then. Please Review and Kiki-Chan doesn't own Naruto and some of the gender switch names only Dasho and other OC's.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Hansuke looked in the mirror and smiled at himself. He looked good. He had on a black jeans and a lavender button up shirt. The then put on a black jacket to go over the shirt but leaving it open so people could see the shirt. He had the top 3 buttons undone showing some of his chest. His hair was normal. He then put on his watch and a pair of black converses. Running his hand through his hair he sighed. He then hid some kunai and shuriken in his jacket. Grabbing his swords from out of the box and put them in a sealing scroll and put it in his pocket. He smiled and walked out his room. He was walking down the hall not paying much attention. When he felt something or someone hit his chest.

'Thud'

'Did someone just fall?' Hansuke thought while looking down. He blushed getting nervous while the person glared at him.

"G-gomen N-Nami-nee" He stuttered out while holding out his hand to help his cousin up.

She glared at him 'If only looks could kill' she thought. "Hn. Move. Now." She said to him.

He nodded quickly and moved out the way. Nami got up and glared at him again.

"Hn." She said and left him in the hall. He hung his head and kept walking. Soon he was out the door and heading to the Uzumaki compound to get Naruto. As he was walking he looked around the village admiring the scenery. He laughed as some drunks stumbled out of a bar and fell on their faces. 'It's not nice to laugh at people Hansuke' He thought to himself. He just laughed again.

He soon found himself in front of Naruto's house and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Kushina.

"Hey Hansuke-kun, what are you hear for?" She asked with a big smile

"H-hi Kaa-san, I'm h-here to g-get Naruto" He said. She nodded

"NARUTO! HANSUKE IS HERE!" She yelled.

"OKAY MOM! I'M COMING!" Naruto shouted down. Soon enough Naruto came running down the stairs. He had on blue jeans and a blue button up shirt. He also had on a white jacket that had orange flames on the bottom and a pair of white air forces. His hair the same accept his bangs fell in his face since he wasn't wearing his head band. "Hey Hansuke." Naruto said giving him a high five.

"H-hey N-Naruto" Hansuke said.

Kushina smirked at the two boys who were about to go on a date with their girlfriends. 'Hehe let's play with them cha prank time.'

"Have fun on your date Hansuke-kun and Naruto-kun. Don't bring him back to late Hansuke-kun." She said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

Both boys jaw dropped and their eyes wide as the stared at their mother and mother figure.

"NANI!?" Both boys yelled.

Kushina started rolling on the floor laughing. "I'm *pant* just *pant* Kidding*" She said still laughing.

Hansuke and Naruto sighed and shook their heads. "Later Kaa-san" They both said and left the compound and a still laughing Kushina.

They walked down the streets of Konoha heading to the Uchiha compound. They could feel a group of people following them. Looking back they saw a bunch of girls with hearts in their eyes. They looked at each other and smirked and nodded. On cue both boys stopped walking and turned around to face them. They then both unbutton some of their buttons on their shirts and looked at the girls and winked. Next thing you know there were a bunch of girls passed out in the middle of the streets with blood running down their noses and perverted smirks on their faces. Both boys buttoned their shirts back so Hansuke only had 3 opened and Naruto had 4 opened. They then started laughing and kept walking.

"That was funny. Believe it!" Naruto said still laughing

"I-I know r-right" Hansuke said also laughing.

They soon found themselves at The Uchiha compound and walked over to the main house. Naruto then knocked on the door and they waited for someone to answer. After a couple minutes Mikoto answered.

"Hi Kaa-san" Both boys said in unison. Mikoto smiled at the boys. 'Man if I was any younger' she thought to herself with a dreamy sigh escaping her lips.

"Hii boys, I'll go get the girls." She said before turning and going upstairs. After about 10 minutes both girls walked down the stairs and both boys mouths dropped.

Naruto was speechless when he saw Sakaye. She had on a blue tight V-neck shirt with orange lining. She then had on a black skirt that went to the middle of her thighs in the front and to her ankles in the back. She had her black hair cascading down her back and an orange clip in her hair. She had orange diamond hooped earrings and a silver necklace with on orange locket on it. She also had on a black half jacket and orange high heeled shoes.

Hansuke was a bright red and was gaping like a fish. Naruko had on a tight Lavender dress that went to her knees. The dress also had a deep V-neck so she was showing some cleavage. There was a slit it on the righted side of their dress that went up and a little past her mid-thigh. On the other side were orange petals going up the side and stopping at her waist. She then also had on orange hoop earrings and the necklace Hansuke gave her and a pair of lavender high heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail with her bangs all going to left covering her eye.

"youfhdichhnc" Hansuke tried to speak but as you can see couldn't formulate words. Naruko giggled and strutted over to him. Leaning up on him and kissed him. He moaned into the kiss and but kissed back anyways. But then a bright flash went off. Both teens stopped kissing and turned to where the flash came from.

Mikoto and Naruto both holding cameras with big grins on their faces.

"Was that necessary!?" Naruko half yelled.

"Yes" They both said while Sakaye laughed.

Naruko rolled her eyes and Hansuke sighed.

"W-well w-we s-should b-be g-going now" Hansuke said.

"Ok then we shall be on our way!" Naruto said grabbing Sakaye's hand. Hansuke and Naruko nodded and Hansuke took her hand in his.

"Bye you guys! Ohh and you can all stay hear afterwards. Your rooms will be ready." Mikoto said

Hansuke and Naruto looked at her funny with questioning looks. Sakaye and Naruko sighed.

"Naruto-kun, Mom made a room for you, Naruko and Karin. So you have a room here and-" Sakaye said

"Mikoto, Sakaye and I made a room for you, Hansuke-kun noticing you will be around a lot more so yeah you have a room too." Naruko finished.

Both boys looked at each other and smiled "Okay, I guess we are staying here tonight Hansuke." Naruto said

"H-hai" Hansuke said with a slight bow to Mikoto who just smiled and waved them off.

"Well you better get going before you lose your reservations." She said with a smile.

"Bye Kaa-san" The all said as they left the house and out of the Uchiha compound. Hansuke wrapped his arm around Naruko's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. While Naruto put his arm around Sakaye's shoulder and she put hers around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. Both girls sighed happily and let their boyfriends lead the way. After walking for 10 minutes the boys suddenly stopped. The girls looked confused.

"Why did we stop?" Naruko asked. Hansuke smirked

"Close your eyes guys" Hansuke and Naruto said together.

Both girls glared but then nodded and closed their eyes. The boys then took their hands and lead them somewhere for another 5 minutes. Both girls were starting to get restless it felt like they were walking through a forest. Just when they thought they were going to be walking forever they finally stopped.

"Okay open your eyes" Both guys whispered in their girlfriend's ears. Both girls gave a slight moan at the hot breath on their ears but then nodded and opened their eyes. They both gasped.

"Woooww" They said together.

"It's so beautiful" Naruko said walking forward. Sakaye nodded in agreement.

The boys had led them to a clearing in the woods. That had a beautiful crystal blue lake and giant beautiful waterfall. And the sky was filled with stars Next to the lake there were two tables and two chairs at each table. On one table was a white table cloth and a vase full of lavender flowers and orange tulips. Then there were two silver dooms which had food under it. On the other table there was also a white table cloth but in the vase there were red and blue roses. With two silver dooms for food. Both tables had two candles on them.

The boys smirked and nodded to each other. Hansuke walked over to Naruko and held out his hand.

"May I take you to your table ma'am" Hansuke said with a slight bow. Naruko giggled and nodded while he took her hand and lead her to the table with lavender and orange flowers. He pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"Excuse me ma'am right this way" Naruto said bowing to Sakaye. He then stood up and held out his arm to her. She giggled and looped her arm with his and he led her to the other table doing the same as Hansuke.

"So Naruko-Chan you ready to eat" Hansuke asked.

"Yes Hansuke-Kun" Naruko said. Hansuke then took the top off the plate of food and Naruko instantly drooled over the steaming bowl of ramen. Hansuke smiled and sat down while taking off his top on the plate to reveal another bowl of ramen. They then eat and talked while Sakaye and Naruto did the same.

They finished about 10 minutes later. Hansuke then sealed the plates, bowls, candles, table cloth and vases into a sealing scroll and put it in his pocket. He then held both sets of flowers while Naruto made some hand signs and slammed his hands into the ground causing the tables and chairs to disappear into the ground. He then took the roses from Hansuke and went over to Sakaye and gave them to her.

"For you my lady" He said with his trade make grin. Sakaye smiled and kissed his check.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun" She said

Hansuke did the same.

"These are for you Naruko-Chan." Hansuke said. Naruko took the flowers and giggled. Kissing him deeply. Even though Hansuke kissed back he was blushing a deep red.

"Hey! How come he gets a kiss on the lips and I only got one on the check." Naruto yelled and pouted, causing the two to break apart and Naruko started to laugh like crazy. Hansuke smirked while Naruto looked to Sakaye who smirked and patted his shoulder.

"Maybe later lover boy" She said and he pouted even more.

Naruko stopped laughing and sighed. "Sucks for you big bro." She said and he glared at her. "Anyways what else are we doing?" Naruko asked

"That's a surprise Naruko-Chan. We should head there now." Hansuke said and nodded to Naruto who nodded back.

"Yeah lets go, you guys know how to water walk right?" Naruto asked.

Bothe girls looked at each other. And then looked back.

"Yeah but in HEELS!" Naruko yelled. Causing Naruto and Hansuke to flinch. But then nodded.

"It's the same as when you wear your sandals." Naruto said.

"Okay okay." She said as they walked over to the water and focused chakra to their feet. The boys then took their hands and lead them across the water to the water fall. Naruto and Hansuke then put their hands on the waterfall. Naruto focused his wind chakra into the waterfall and it split apart. Hansuke then made a one handed hand sign then slammed his hand back on the rocks behind the waterfall causing the wall to shake and then reveal a door. Both girls stared in shook at what their boyfriends could do. 'Wonder what else he can do' they thought.

Naruto and Hansuke the made a few hand sings and placed there right hand on the door and it open. The two boys looked at the girls shocked faces and smirked.

"So are you coming in or not?" Naruto asked walking in.

"Hn, baka" Sakaye said walking into the cave. Followed by Naruko who just nodded. They walked in and gasped at the site. There was a giant screen hung on the wall. There were two couches in front of the screen and some bean bags on the floor in front of them. On one side you could see some gaming devices. On the other side was a desk with a computer on it. And there were four more doors on each side.

"Wow what in those rooms" Naruko asked walking up to a door about to go in. But then Hansuke ran in front of her.

"T-that's m-my r-room Naruko-Chan" He said. She made a confused look.

"Wait you live here, I thought you lived in the Hyuuga compound." She said still confused.

Hansuke sighed and looked to Naruto for help. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah he does live their but this place is where the guys come to just hang out or get away." Naruto said

"Who are the guys?" Sakaye and Naruko asked.

Naruto laughed "The guys Me, Hansuke, Inoichi, Sabuko, Takane, and Neji" He said pointing to their rooms.

"Oh and Temruko, when he comes to town." Hansuke said pointing to another room.

"Ohh yeah" Naruto said.

"So what's that room?" Naruko asked pointing to the last door.

"Oh that's the Kitchen, But the only people that really use it is Hansuke, Takane, and Sabuko since they cook the best." Naruto said "But anyways we are going to watch a movie so which movie do you guys wanna watch?" He asked the girls.

Both girls put a finger to their lip to think of a movie. They then snapped their fingers and grinned.

"Naruto the Movie, Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow!" They said together. They then looked to each other and started laughing.

"They have a movie named after me?" Naruto asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah the main character is named Naruto and you guys have similarities" Hansuke said.

"Yeah it's a whole show series." Sakaye said

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really like what?" He asked

"Yeah. Well for one he also has the Kyuubi-Kun inside of him, His mom and dad is the same as ours and he has the same techniques as you except he only has wind and fire chakra." She said.

"Wow that's cool." Naruto said.

"Yeah and His friend Sasuke is sooo cuteeee but he has a lot of things in similar with me except His brother Itachi killed all of his family and left just him. So it's like I'm the girl version of him." Sakaye said.

"Yeah, almost all the characters are the opposite of everyone we know." Hansuke said

"Wow, well lets watch it and I'm gonna have to watch this show when I get home." Naruto said mostly to himself. The other three smiled. Hansuke went and put in the movie while everyone else got on a couch. Naruto and Sakaye on one and Naruko waiting for Hansuke on the other. He sat down and pressed play while Naruko snuggled closer to him. Naruto clapped twice and the lights in the lamps turned off.

They sat there and watched the movie. Crying, laughing and getting excited during fight scene. They kept watching but suddenly everyone froze when they heard a creaking sound that wasn't coming from the movie. They then heard feet shuffling. They all stood up and summoned there weapons and waited for the intruder. They saw a shadow growing closer and closer. They all attacked the shadow noticing this went up in defense and attacked back.

"Hansuke!" Naruto yelled to him

"Right!" Hansuke said nodding as they both nodded and started doing hands signs and were about to attack.

"STOP!" Screamed a voice. And everyone stopped. "Hn. Damn are you guys trying to kill me." The voice said. Naruto and Hansuke instantly recognized the voice.

"Neji?" They asked.

"Hn." He said clapping which turned on the lights.

"Ohh sorry Neji-Nii we didn't know it was you. What are you doing here?" Hansuke asked

"Yeah I thought you were busy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I was but finished early and Uncle and Nami started getting on my nerves so I came here and went to sleep." Neji said.

"Oh" Both boys said. They then heard a couple sighs. They looked over at the girls who were now siting back on the couch pouting.

"That was a waste of my awesome ninja skills." Said Naruko as she put her sword back into a sealing scroll.

"Hn." Sakaye said doing the same.

All the guys just rubbed their heads with a sheepish grin. "Sorry" They said.

"Well anyways what were you guys doing here?" Neji asked sitting in a bean bag.

"Oh we were on date with the girls and decide to watch a movie, called Naruto Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow." Naruto said.

"Ohh so you finally found out about the show. I'm in it too but I acted like Nami until Naruto convinces me to forget about fate and stuff. Like you did when we were younger." Neji said.

"Huh really? Now I really need to check it out." Naruto said

Everyone else just nodded.

"Well it's getting late. We should take you guys home." Hansuke said. The girls nodded and the guys took their hands.

"Bye Neji!" Both girls called out.

"Yo Neji we will be back later. We can play some video games and crash here." Naruto said while Hansuke nodded.

"Alright I'll be here." Neji said waving to his friends leaving.

000000000000000000

About 30 minutes later they made it back to the Uchiha compound. It was about 11:30 now when Hansuke looked at his watch. Sakaye opened the door and they walked in the house.

"Mom we're back!" Sakaye called. They heard steps coming from the living room and they walked over. They saw Mikoto sitting on a chair watching a movie. She looked at them and smiled.

"Hey guys, ready to see your rooms boys?" She asked getting up.

"Believe it I am!" Naruto yelled pumping a fist in the air. Sakaye and Hansuke sighed while Naruko mimicked her brother but yelling 'Ya know it'.

"Hai" Hansuke said

Mikoto smiled "Alright! Right this way gang!" She said leading them up stairs and down the hall they then stopped in the middle. "Alright the right side is Naruto's and the Left side is Hansuke's" She said pointing to said door.

Naruto and Hansuke smiled and rushed into the room.

"Whooaaa…" Hansuke breathed while looking around the huge room. It had midnight blue walls and a lavender rug. There was a big canopy bed in the middle of the opposite wall. It had a lavender drape over it with midnight blue and lavender sheets and pillows. On each side of the bed looking over a garden. Next to the bed was a white night stand that had a lamp and a laptop. On the wall there were pictures of his mom and dad. Then one of the whole family (Mom, Dad, Neji and Nami's dad my uncle, Nami, Neji, and Myself). Then there was another picture of My Mom, Mikoto, and Kushina, with a little Me, Naruko, Naruto, Karin, Itachi and another little boy who looked like the Uchiha's. Then on another night stand next to the bed was his Team 7 picture with himself, Naruko, Sakaye, and Kashiko. Then one with him, Naruto, Neji, Takane, Sabuko, Inoichi, and Temruko. The last one caught his eye and he picked it up. It was of him and Naruko when they came for their date a little earlier. He smiled and put the picture down and kept looking around the room. On the other side next to the door was a flat screen TV with an xbox360 and games. On the other side of the door was a desk. He walked over to it and saw it had a bunch of art supplies. He then noticed a door and walked through it and gasped at the huge closet with tons of fancy and casual clothes to all the sneakers, sandals and dress shoes. He walked out the closet and to another door stepping in he smiled again it was a bathroom with a stand up shower a toilet and a sink. He then walked out the door when he heard Naruto scream. He laughed and walked across the way to his friend's room.

00000000000000000000

Mikoto smiled "Alright! Right this way gang!" She said leading them up stairs and down the hall they then stopped in the middle. "Alright the right side is Naruto's and the Left side is Hansuke's" She said pointing to said door.

Naruto and Hansuke smiled and rushed into the room.

Naruto ran into the room and gasped at it and then smiled brightly. He loved this room already. It had orange walls and a black rug that was soft under his feet. There was a canopy bed on the wall that had a black drape over the top and it had orange and black sheets and pillows. On the wall there were pictures of him, Naruko, Sakaye, and Karin. Then one of his Mom, Dad and two little babies in each of their arms. Then there was another one of his Mom, Mikoto, and Kushina, with a little Me, Naruko, Naruto, Karin, Itachi and Sasuke. Naruto sighed while looking at the picture. "Sasuke" He whispered sadly. His best friend Sasuke Uchiha was Sakaye's twin brother. He disappeared when they were younger.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Hey Sasuke!" A five year old Naruto yelled to a raven haired boy._

_Sasuke turned around and smiled at his friend "Hey Naruto what's up." He asked. Naruto stopped in front of him and smiled._

"_Nothing really Ma said that she wants to take a group picture so she asked me to come and get you." Naruto said_

_Sasuke smirked "Aah kay Dobe lets go." He said._

"_Teme!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at his friend. Sasuke smirked and grabbed his friends hand and pulled him to where their parents and other siblings or friends were. The mothers smiled at the two boys. _

"_Alright group picture guys!" Kushina said and everyone got in there spots. She set the timer on and ran to her spot. Everyone smiled and the picture was taken. Sasuke sighed and walked over to his mom afterwards._

"_Hey Momma can I go home now I'm tired." Sasuke said to his mom. She smiled and nodded._

"_Itachi-kun can you bring your little brother home? You can come back after if you want." Mikoto said to her eldest son._

"_Sure mom." Itachi said taking Sasuke's hand and they walked home. Once home Sasuke went to his room and changed into his night clothes. Itachi then walked into his room to check on him._

"_Hey little brother you going to bed?" He asked and Sasuke nodded. "Alright well I'm gonna be in the dojo yell if anything happens." He said. Sasuke once again nodded as his brother left the room. _

_Sasuke sighed and turned off his light and went into bed not noticing the shadow that was watching from the window. He soon fell asleep and the figure crawled through the window. He looked down at the sleeping child and smirked._

"_Ohh little sssasssuke how you will missss thissss place." The voice hissed. Sasuke's eyes then snapped opened at the voice. He was about to scream when a cloth was shoved in his mouth and held there. The last thing he saw before passing out was a paled skin guy with long hair look at him and smirks and he was out cold. The man smirked and lifted the boy out of bed and jumped out the window._

_About 20 minutes late Itachi walked into his little brothers room to check on him. He notices that there was no one in the bed. His eyes widen "Oh no" He said. He started running around the room looking all over for his little brother. He ran out the room and looked through every room and every place in the house yelling his brother's name. He then ran outside "SASUKE!" He yelled causing everyone to look at him. "HELPP MY BROTHER IS MISSING!" Itachi yelled while running around and everyone panicked. Itachi then ran as fast as he could to the Uzumaki compound and ran inside._

"_MOM! KUSHINA-CHANN, HINATA-CHAN! SASUKE'S MISSING!" He yelled at that all the mothers ran out to wear he was._

"_WHAT!" The three yelled. He then told them everything that happened._

"_Itachi quick go to the Hokage and have him send a team out to search." Hinata said_

"_Yes you do that and tell him that Team Suki is heading out." Kushina said._

_Itachi looked confused. "Team Suki?" He asked. The three mothers's smirked and did some hand signs. After the smoked cleared each of them were in Anbu uniform. Itachi gapped in shock and surprised. _

"_What did you think we were house moms" They said Itachi smirked._

"_Would have never guessed." He said._

"_Ok well go hurry up my baby is missing." Mikoto said. He nodded and the mothers ran off to let the kids now they would be back. While Itachi ran to the Hokage's offices. He ran up the stairs and burst through the door. The Hokage looked up and glared but before he could say anything Itachi talked._

"_Hokage-sama I'm sorry but Sasuke has gone missing we can't find him anywhere. I have a request for you to send out Team Suki and two other teams to search for him." Itachi said. The Hokage looked startled and nodded. "Very well thank you Itachi I'll send out two teams and I also would like your team to go out too." The Hokage said. Itachi nodded "Yes Hokage-sama." He said. "Now go!" The Hokage ordered and Itachi ran out the room and got his team and went to the gate where the other teams were. They all nodded and split up._

_About a week later the teams all walked back through the village gates all sulking and depressed. They had no luck in finding Sasuke. They reported and went home. Team Suki and Itachi walked into the Uzumaki compound and fell on the couch. The three mothers started crying while Itachi sat there and just stared at a wall. Soon you could hear the patter of small feet running down the stairs. _

"_Momma!" The kids yelled to their mothers as they jumped on them. The mothers hugged their children tightly but were still crying. Itachi got up and went over to his mom and sister and hugged them too. The kids all looked around confused._

"_Mikoto-Kaa-san where is the Teme?" Naruto asked. He saw the three adults and Itachi look at him crying harder while Itachi s=just sighed._

"_Naruto, Sasuke is gone. Someone took him and we can't find him." Itachi said. The look of horror spread across all the children's face as they all looked at Itachi. They looked at each other and then started crying._

"_No, No the Teme can't be gone no NII-SAN!" Naruto yelled while running to his room. He couldn't take it anymore Sasuke was his best friend. He stayed in his room for weeks sulking. Just sitting on his bed crying. One day his mom came in on her regular check on and sat on his bed. Naruto looked up at his mom. "Hi mom." He said sadly._

"_Hi sweetie, how are you?" She asked. He looked at her and gave a small smile._

"_Hn." He said._

_She sighed and looked back at her son. "Son we are moving tomorrow, just to get away for a while." She said to him. He looked up surprised and nodded his head with fire in his eyes. "Um Naruto are you okay" She asked a little surprised by the look in his eyes,_

"_Yes Ma this is perfect we can go away and I'll try extra hard and become strong enough to get Sasuke back unless he comes back on his own." He said with determination. Kushina smiled at her son._

"_Good to hear son, Oh and Tenzo will be coming with us to help you unlock your wood style. And we are going to be moving near your Aunt Jinko, Uncle Shizu and Uncle Tsuyoshi. They can also help in training since they are the sannin." She said and he nodded._

"_Okay mom" He said and she smiled kissing his forehead and walking to the door. "Kay why don't you pack then." She said he nodded and she walked out the door._

_END FLASH BACK_

Naruto sighed again at the events. 'I miss you bro. And I will find you teme unless you find me first' He thought before shaking his head and went back to looking at his room. He then on another night stand next to the bed was his Team 11 picture with himself, Tamyko, Sai, and Tenzo. Then one with him, Naruto, Neji, Takane, Sabuko, Inoichi, and Temruko. The last one was of him and Sakaye from when he picked her up earlier. He then looked around the rest of the room and saw a fox bean bag in front of a flat screen TV with an xbox360. On the other side was a desk with a laptop on it. On the other wall were a guitar and a bass. He then walked in the closet and saw all the clothes and shoes and smiled. He then walked in the bathroom which had a stand up shower toilet and sink. He then walked back out into the room he was so happy about his room. He then walked over to the night stand and opened the drawer and saw a button inside. He got a curious look and pressed it. He the saw the wall with the guitar and bass turn to reveal tons of swords and other weapons.

"WHOOOOAAAAA!" He yelled. He then heard the door open.

"Naruto are you alr—"He didn't get to finish cause he saw what Naruto was standing in front of.

"Oh My God!" He said running over. "This is so AWSOME." He yelled.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Naruto yelled back.

They then heard the door open again and Naruko, Sakaye and Mikoto walked in.

"So what do you think?" Mikoto asked with a smile on her face. Both boys grinned at her before crushing her in a hug. "Can't… breathe…guys" She said trying to catch her breath. Both boys let go quickly. They scratched their heads and smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe sorry" They both said. "But thanks!" They said.

She smiles after catching her breath. "No problem guys. So are you staying here tonight?" She asked them.

"No we are going to hang with Neji and the guys if they show up too." Naruto said.

"Wait what time is it?" Hansuke asked.

"Umm 12:30. Why?" Naruko asked. Naruto and Hansuke looked at each other.

"Well shitttt" They said. "Sorry guys we gotta go we told Neji we wouldn't be long." Naruto said.

"No problem guys. Come whenever you like." Mikoto said.

Both boys nodded. Naruto went back to his night stand and pressed the button turning the weapons wall back to his instruments. They grabbed their jackets and walked over to their girlfriends.

"Bye Sakaye-Chan" Naruto said kissing Sakaye deeply.

"Later Naruko-Chan" Hansuke said doing the same to Naruko. They then both stopped and hugged Mikoto.

"Bye Ma, Bye Girls." They said before running out.

"Wow" Sakaye and Naruko said still in cloud 9 from the kiss. Mikoto smirked.

"Well let's get changed girls and get this night started. I got a movie ready." Mikoto said walking out of the room. Both girls snapped out of their thoughts and nodded. And went to go change.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

So guys what did you think?

Well I hope you guys liked it. So please review. And I'll try to update soon.

Ja ne


End file.
